


Captivated

by MilkyLane96



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyLane96/pseuds/MilkyLane96
Summary: Bruce Wayne, the playboy CEO of Wayne Enterprises may or may not have met his match when fate sends him to Haly's Circus where he meets a young man by the name Richard Grayson, who seems to hold some adoration for him but is that really all? The Circus won't stay forever in Gotham and Bruce just finds more ways Dick captivates him.(Was primarily a Tumblr fic)Bruce is around 28 and Dick is 22-





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm supposed to write here?  
> Enjoy and I sometimes write via phone and auto correct is just mean sometimes-  
> Was wondering whether this is Teen&Up or Mature? There's no smut yet but if I do add it, I'll change the warnings and notify in the summary... :)

If there was anyone in the world who knows a lot about burdens, that person would be Bruce Wayne, that man was time and time again on the cover of magazines, front paper news and trending all over the internet worldwide which was no surprise since his company was such a success and Bruce was never someone who had a low profile, everywhere he went people stormed after him… everyone wanted the latest news on what the new project was to who he was sleeping with- it’s all hectic trying to keep up with everything but Bruce feeds the media some information, just to riled or mess with them because he could easily slip away to the shadows and yet he stays in the light- because publicity is important and who doesn’t want free advertisement? All that popularity, fame and fortune, came with heavy responsibilities that only he could carry.

“Sir, you have afternoon tea scheduled with Mr. Takashi from Jiro Corp later and a meeting about the plans for the machine after that.”

Bruce hardly heard his secretary mumbling his schedule to him and he only hears bits and pieces of everything. He wanted to go home and maybe take a good nap after eating some home cooked food from Alfred. 

“Mr. Wayne. ” Bruce snaps out of his thought as he looks over to the voice calling him and sees Tim, one of their youngest worker in Wayne Enterprises. The CEO waves his secretary off and turns his attention to the younger man.

“Yes?” He gave the boy his attention as they discussed about new Wayne Tech, Tim looked enthusiastic about the new ideas and couldn’t wait to show him the prints of it. Bruce remember this kid particularly well out of all the workers because he has an almost perfect score in grades, graduated early as well and was the only one to apply to work without work experience before. Wayne Enterprises doesn’t just accept anybody and it was well known that they don’t accept anyone without a working experience of at least 5 years. The head of Human Resources has already planned to reject the boy’s resume but when Bruce heard about it, he had to pull strings to get the boy in. Age is just a number to him since he himself took over the company at a very young age after the tragic events. 

“I’ll see that it all goes according to plan. Thank you for your time, sir!” Tim smiles widely before he turns away. 

“Tim.” Bruce called out and the boy turned back to look at him. 

“Yes, Sir?” 

“This morning when I was heading up to my office, I overheard the ladies around going wild at the fact that some mysterious young man riding an expensive sleek black motorcycle came to pick you up after work.” Bruce’s voice was in a teasing manner as he watches Tim’s face turn two shades red. 

“I apologize… I will make sure-” 

“I’m not scolding or finding faults in any of that… I’m merely joking and finding it good that you have someone.” Bruce gives his worker a friendly smile, the tension in Tim’s shoulders relaxed as he returns the smile. 

“I… well- yeah. Thank you, sir.” Tim bows his head and opened his mouth to continue but it was cut off as Bruce’s phone started ringing. 

He takes his phone out from his pants pocket and stares at the caller ID before he sighs and clicks the answer button then places the phone by his ear. 

“Sarah? I’m busy right now.” Bruce’s cold tone was back as he hears the high pitch whine from the other side, followed by a lot of complains and half angry threats. Bruce Wayne really didn’t have time for this. 

“Okay. Tonight then. Yeah- sure.” Bruce hangs up and takes a deep breath, he never had luck with women for some reason. When he first met Sarah, she was sweet and sophisticated, a class by herself but it all went down after the 8th date or so where her true self starts to show. She throws tantrum when he doesn’t buy her what she wants and always always demanded for more and more luxury item and of course, Bruce has a habit of spoiling his lover but when she starts pulling his time away from work and talking bad about people around him, that’s when he draws the line. Bruce stopped seeing her a week ago, hoping she’s get the hint but she was still updating her social media that they were all happy and lovey together and even flaunting a diamond ring which Bruce was sure he didn’t choose or buy- she surely used that credit card he gave her and lied about him choosing the ring and all. 

“Model Sarah Evans?!” Tim’s eyes were huge as he peeks over the phone to see the caller ID while Bruce just nods his head.

“Great catch, boss! She’s all the rage these days~~”

“She’s not who she seems to be. I was told she was a kind and modest lady… actually, I was lied to- she’s not who she seems and I’ve been trying to cut the knot loose.”

“Oh.” Tim’s smile falls and he silently thinks before he gasp as he remembers something. He rummage through his folder and takes out two tickets before presenting it to his boss. 

“Ja— I mean, my boyfriend got the tickets to Haly’s Circus for tonight, you can take Sarah there.” Tim offered and Bruce stares at the colourful tickets before looking back at the shorter male. 

“He got them for you… you should go with him.” 

“Oh no- we… well, we actually have other plans tonight. He already booked for another show the day after tomorrow so we don’t need this, really.” Tim blushes pink as he speaks and Bruce raises an eyebrow as he scans the boy’s face. 

“‘Other plans’ hmm?” Bruce smirks as Tim mumbled an “Oh my God.” Under his breathe. 

“If that’s the case then I’ll take them and have someone wired the price of the tickets back to your account later.” Bruce offers since he doesn’t like being in dept to anyone.

“Actually he got them for free since he knows one of the acrobat performing so there’s no need.” Tim smiles before he glances at his watch.

“Shoot! I gotta go see the trial run– have fun, Mr. Wayne! Oh and maybe if you bring a top model to a circus, she might be the one to dump you.” Tim chuckles and passes the ticket over to him and Bruce nods his head, hoping that idea would become a reality.

“Also! If she leaves early or something, make sure you wait for the trapeze act! ‘The flying Graysons’!” Tim shouts over his shoulder as heads off back to work.

Bruce gives the ticket a glance again before he heads back to his work as well.

***** 

He drove over to Sarah’s house at about 5:45 pm, thinking it would be better to arrive early and maybe walk around to see the carnival, Bruce told his secretary to inform her about the time and that the dress code is casual but when she walks out 30 minutes after he arrived wearning black high heels and a body tight pink dress plus curled hair and done full face makeup, Bruce knows it’s going to be a long night. 

“Brucie baby! Sorry it took me awhile ~ You know I have to be dolled up perfectly for you.” She reaches over and places a kiss on his cheek before she sits and straps the seatbelt on. 

“Did you not receive the memo? Causal tonight.” Bruce starts his journey to the circus. 

“Oh baby! You can easily do casual because you’re so handsome but it’s not the same for women. So, where are you taking me tonight?“ She turns to Bruce, her blue contact lens shining bright. 

“The circus.” Bruce easily answers and awaits her whining or maybe demanded to just go home but she just continues staring at him for a moment. 

“Wow, some high class secret restaurant named ‘The Circus’ that even I don’t know about? You’re spoiling me, Bruce.” She giggles and Bruce really hope he didn’t need to burst the bubble but he wanted to. 

“No. I’m taking you to an actual circus. ” Bruce replied, eyes on the road as she quickly mumbles “Oh.” before sinking back into her seat. Bruce wonders why she became so quiet as she takes her phone out from her handbag and starts typing away, perhaps she was calling for her bodyguards to pick her up? He peeks over to look at her phone, only to see her Google search the word ‘Circus’ and he mentally face palmed. 

***** 

Getting to the circus was no big deal, surviving the night with someone like her might be difficult. Bruce opens the car door for her and steps out before she looks at the big tent and all the small stalls around the area. 

“Ah.” She comments as Bruce locks the car before he takes her hand and guides her around the place. Sarah was having a difficult time walking because of the heels and Bruce kept accommodating her and trying to help her. They weren’t on polished marble floor, they were on grass ground and uneven as well. 

“Bruce, can we leave yet?” She clings onto him and rolls her eyes at some fans taking pictures of them. 

“We’re here for the show.” Bruce ended it like that and from the corner of his eye he saw her pout and roll her eyes. Maybe this plan was working after all but it was hard to get somewhere because people who noticed them started taking pictures and huddle around them which also made it even hotter.

After walking around in the crowded heat, they made their way inside the tent and to their seats. Bruce looks at the show itinerary and scans it briefly while Sarah uses it as a fan. 

“Ladies & Gentlemen!!! Welcome to Haly’s Circus!!!!“ 

*****

Bruce thought that the show was great, he couldn’t remember the last time he went to a circus so the environment was refreshing and new. He knew Sarah was getting uncomfortable as she flips her blonde locks over her shoulders and grimaced at the whole performance and kept checking her watch. 

“Baby, let’s ditch this and have some real fun~~” Sarah leans over to Bruce, pushing her large breast against his shoulder in an attempt to seduce him. 

“It’s good though. I like the acts.” Bruce said, his eyes focused on the performer and was engross until he felt her hit his arm in a harsh manner. 

“No! Let’s go back!!!“ 

Bruce swore some people turn their heads to look at them and he did all he could to just avoid eye contact. He glances at the paper in his hand to see tje next act and it was ‘The flying Graysons’. Tim’s friendly reminder came to mind and he decided he would stay for that one last act since Sarah would start screaming if they didn’t leave soon. 

“After the next act.” Bruce promises and her face suddenly lit up in a smile as she leans her head on his shoulder. 

Exactly how was he going to tell her about the break up? 

“Now… the act that you’ve all been waiting for…. the flying Graysons!!!” The crowd cheer and clapped as the ringmaster announced the performance before the spotlight shone above the seats and to the trapeze polls. 

“Performing without a safety net!!! It’s the one and only death defying act, folks!” The crowd gasped and cheer as the performers were seen on platform waving to the crowd. 

Bruce saw three figures up the platform. Two male and one female, all donned in a white and red costumes with eye masks as well. The two on the right platform looked much older while the one on the left was younger in comparison. 

The act started with simple tricks like maneuvering to the other side but it started to get more exciting and suspenseful as they spun in mid air and caught their partner like it was a walk in a park. One wrong move, one spin too late or too early could cost them their lives. Bruce heard gasp and light screams everytime they were tossed back and forth from each point and he had to admit, it was really intense watching such a stunt before his eyes and knowing that there’s no safety net made it even more thrilling. 

Everyone loved the act and the loudest cheer and claps were given once they were done. The trio stood up their platforms and waves to the crowd. They bowed politely and gave the brightest smile and that’s when Bruce caught eye contact with one of them, the youngest of the three which most likely is their son. Bruce couldn’t help but smile slightly as he feels the boy’s eyes on him, maybe it was the lighting but those blue eyes were stunning. 

“Amazing.” Bruce snaps out of it and turns to Sarah who was clapping loudly.

“I thought they were going to fall!! My heart almost stopped!” She places a hand on her heart before taking deep breaths. 

“Yeah.” Bruce nods his head before his eyes goes back on the young boy who had his back facing him now because he was waving to the crowd in the opposite side and Bruce can’t help but notice his figure. The costume obviously had to be tight and it clung to the young man’s frame perfectly. 

“Can we go now?" 

Bruce mentally groaned but doesn’t show it. "Didn’t you enjoy their act?" 

"Only the trapeze act was good… the rest were pretty dull and boring." 

Since Bruce did give her his word, he had to go even if he didn’t want to. The man gets up from his seat and holds out a hand for the model and she gladly takes it. They were about to make their way out when the loud voice of the ring master boomed yet again. 

"Don’t forget if you have a gold mark on the back of your ticket, it means you have backstage excess after the show!!" 

Bruce quickly finds the tickets and turns it to see the bright gold mark behind and he really thanked Tim and his boyfriend. 

"Sarah, we got backstage passes and the Circus aren’t always here so let’s go meet the acts after the show… you’ll be able to meet some great people and take pictures with them.” Bruce tries to convince her and she looked absolutely horrified at the idea of staying any longer but some random idea must’ve popped in her mind because she suddenly sits down and agrees. 

They watched the remaining acts until tje whole show was over. Bruce and Sarah made their way backstage after showing their tickets. The performers behind were all shocked at their presence but friendly welcomed them anyway. Instead of them talking and taking pictures with the performers, it became the performers taking pictures with them and it wasn’t awkward at all… especially as the flying Graysons approached the couple. 

“Sarah Evans! I am a huge fan! I bought ‘Gotham’s Highlight’ last week and your cover picture was beautiful!” The female trapeze smiled as she shook Sarah’s hand. 

“Thank you! I love your performance! Really scared me!” Bruce noted how her voice changed a bit but doesn’t pay any mind. 

“We’re glad you like it. Oh! This is my family… I’m Mary… and this is my husband, John and our little boy, Richard.” Mary shook hands with Bruce and gave him a smile. John did the same with him and Sarah but what Bruce was expecting was the other one. 

“Hi. Just call me Dick.” Richard shook Sarah’s hand first before he shook Bruce’s and he glanced up at the taller man as he said the last word before he quickly lets go and turn a few shades brighter. 

“If it’s alright, could I please get a picture with you?” Mary asked the model, hopeful eyes bright with the thought of having a picture with top model, Sarah Evans. 

“Mom. I’m sure Mr. Wayne and Ms. Evans are incredibly busy-" 

"But they’re already here… and you’ve been talking non-stop about Mr. Wayne every time you see him on television, but now you’re being like this?” Mary chuckles and pats the boy on the back before dragging Sarah off to take pictures after hearing the green light from her. 

“Your Mother has got a point, Dick. Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” John encourages his son before he shakes Bruce’s hand again and bids goodbye as he hears his wife calling for him since they need a someone to take those shots. 

Meanwhile, the young Grayson was still shock at the small betrayal his parents had done and his face was really red at this point however he manages to gather up all his courage and looks up at the older man. 

“Mr. Wayne… if it’s not too much trouble… a picture would be… nice.” Bruce notices the blue eyes up close and they were even prettier but that wasn’t all, everything about the boy was beautiful. 

“Of course, Dick.” Bruce gives him a friendly smile, wouldn’t want to scare the poor boy. The acrobat turns around and spots a friend who was dressed as a clown and quickly runs towards him before dragging him back. 

“Max, help me take a picture.” He passes his phone to the man before he stands next to Bruce, and Bruce can’t help but notice the large gap between them so he boldly steps closer and places his hand on Dick’s waist. The boy jumped a bit and Bruce was satisfied with that reaction, he gave his best smile as he hears the snap. 

“Thank you, Max… you too….Mr. Wayne. ” Dick quickly grabs the phone and looks at the picture and he seems happy with it. 

“Wow… Bruce Wayne in the flesh. ” Max lightly hits Bruce’s shoulder as a friendly gesture and Dick’s head snap towards his friend as an audible gasp left his lips, he couldn’t believe someone would hit Bruce fucking Wayne. 

“The show was good… very entertaining.” Bruce went with it and smiles and the clown returns it. 

“Must be your lucky day, Richard. How many lucky stars did you lose to get your wish come true? I swear this kid doesn’t stop talking about you. When he sees your face on TV about some interview or anything, he makes the whole room pin drop silence just to hear you speak. He’s like some crazy- " 

"Max!!!!! Don’t you have some balls to clean?!” Dick half shouted at the clown who laughed loudly before shrugging his shoulders. 

“Geez~~ no need to be such a Dick.” Max walks off, waving the two a goodbye as he says “Thanks for coming, Mr. Wayne. Glad you enjoyed the show." 

”…. I… would you like a tour? I mean if you have some where else to be then don’t let me hold you here…-“ Dick mumbled off and Bruce found it cute. 

"A tour would be good.” Bruce said and Dick’s expression lit up as he started walking and talking about the place he calls home. 

Bruce enjoyed the walk with the younger male, he was so enthusiastic about the whole thing and even told Bruce some fun facts about the Circus. Half way through it, Dick had to stop because other people who got the backstage ticket wanted to take pictures with him and he fufil his part well. He was friendly and sweet towards the guests, helping them naviagte around when they were trying to find some places. 

“And that… concludes the tour!” Dick smiles at Bruce and the older male claps his hands. 

“Thank you, Dick. You made it fun and interesting.” Bruce complimented Dick and the boy was back to being slightly red again.

Silence fell on them and Bruce decided to break it before regretting later on.

“So… how old are you?" 

"22, sir." 

"Just call me Bruce." 

"Oh…..o-okay." 

Dick licks his dry lips and glance over at Bruce. "Everyone here refers to me like a kid since I grew up here and used to be the youngest… not anymore but the names still stuck." 

"I see… how long have you been performing officially?” Bruce kept questions coming so he could fill the silence. 

“Hmm… my parents were really reluctant at first but they let me around the age of 7 I think?" 

"That’s a long time ago. You look very elegant up there, very professional.” Bruce complimented him again and Dick thanked him with a smile. 

“… you… know… practice makes perfect.” Dick modestly replied and they went on about small talks until Sarah returned.

“Bruce ~~!” She calls out as she walks over. 

“Done already?” Bruce didn’t even bother to hide his disappointment in his tone but she doesn’t pay much mind. 

“Yes. Mary has an eye for background, we took many lovely pictures." 

"You’re too kind.” Mary smiles brightly as she puts her hand over Dick’s shoulder. 

“Did you show Mr Wayne a tour?" 

Dick nodded in reply and after that, both Sarah and Bruce were off. Bruce sent her back home and the drive there was insane as she kept insulting and complaining about the people and the environment, she offered he stay the night but he refuse and headed back to Wayne Manor. 

Bruce took dinner with his son, Damian and at the table they went on about Damian’s day and the Circus, Bruce told him they were going to go there next time and he didnt seem fond of the idea until Bruce mentioned the animals part. 

The head of Wayne Enterprises heads off to bed early and read through some news before going to bed and that’s when he wondered what young Grayson was going to do with the picture. Frame it? Young adults around his age normally have social media right? Bruce opens his Instagram app, he doesn’t have an account but Wayne Enterprises does and though the posts are done by admins, he was give the password and account to use if he wanted which he still hasn’t. 

Bruce types in ‘Dick Grayson’ and clicks on the first results and luckily finds his official account. 

Dick’s main picture was him without a mask and smiling sweetly at the camera and he was really a handsome man. 

Dick Grayson. 

22\. The Flying Graysons. Circus-lover and food-enthusiast.  
‘If you don’t try, you’ll never fly.‘ 

Bruce was happy inside when he sees the latest picture on his Instagram to be the picture of the two of them with the caption 'Biggest surprise of the night.’. It showed that he had uploaded the picture two hours ago and it already received few thousands of likes and a couple of comments. Some comments were from fans who just wanted to tell him he did a great show or that he looked really good but there were a string of comments that caught Bruce’s eyes. 

/////

WallyWest: Omg dude! So happy for you.

Cass4: Congratulations. 

JayJay: maybe now you’ll shut up about him. 

KentC: Can’t believe it. Dreams do come true. 

DickGrayson: GUYS! OMG- I COULDN’T BELIEVE IT! IT FEELS LIKE A DREAM. 

OhMegan: I’m happy for you, Dick! You wanted to meet him for so long.

WallyWest: exactly wat were u thinking? Look how red your face was. 

JayJay: Oh? Dickie bird has got a crush on Bruce Wayne!!!!! 

DickGrayson: Jason delete that! Can you guys not type stuff like that here…? We have a group chat. 

YourBoyRoy: he didn’t deny it! Btw, congrats. 

OhMegan: it’s okay to talk about your feelings, Dick. 

JayJay: I’m sure 'Dick’ is feeling something alright. 

YourBoyRoy: Good one!!!! Lololol.

KentC: I don’t get it? 

WallyWest: daammnnnn— 

DickGrayson: delete those right now! 

BarbaraG: Congrats Dick! And I bet he’s even more dashing in real life. ;) 

JayJay: why? It’s not like anyone cares. It’s a good joke..

DickGrayson: Yes he is, Babs. I’m completely out of it. 

DickGrayson: I don’t care. Delete. Now.

WallyWest: chill bro. No one will see it. 

YourBoyRoy: yea. Bruce Wayne is a billionaire and busy CEO of Wayne Enterprises, he ain’t got no time for Instagram posts.

KentC: someone he knows might tell him?

OhMegan: you guys should delete it if Dick wants you to. 

/////

Bruce notices that the conversation was still ongoing at the moment and smirksd to himself as his finger hovers above the heart shape below the picture before he taps it and it automatically meant that his account which was Wayne Enterprises has liked the image. 

/////

 

OhMegan: you guys should delete it if Dick wants you too. 

Cass4: Wayne Enterprises liked this picture.

WallyWest: Mother of God.

YourBoyRoy: it’s the official account! Not even joking, I fucking checked- it’s verified. 

JayJay: Dick Grayson, you lucky boy.

KentC: you dont think he read the comments? 

OhMegan: maybe it’s some worker? 

BarbaraG: do you honestly think some random worker for Wayne Enterprises is liking random images at 11 PM? 

WallyWest: Omg. I realized that Dick didn’t even tag Wayne Enterprises. 

JayJay: some wizard shit happening here.

YourBoyRoy: what if he’s reading this right now? 

Cass4: He might be. 

OhMegan: no way! 

KentC: Has anyone seen Dick? 

YourBoyRoy: homie fainted, maybe.

JayJay: This is hilarious. 

/////

 

Bruce waited for a moment but the comments stopped so he wondered if his app jammed or something. He refreshes Dick’s profile and clicked on the image again only to find that comment section have been disabled. 

He wanted to laugh and wondered what kind of expression Grayson was making. Bruce sets his phone on the bedside table before he lays in bed with a satisfied feeling. The night went well, he couldn’t wait to see the boy again.


	2. Unexpectedly Lucky

“Master Bruce.”

Bruce stirs awake as he hears his butler, Alfred calling him. He sits up and lets out a soft yawn before getting out of bed. 

“Breakfast will be ready in 10.” Alfred said before he excuses himself and leaves Bruce to do his morning routine.

Memories of last night flashes through his mind as he automatically goes through his routine before walking down the steps and to the kitchen. Meeting the Graysons was indeed a special occasion but he also hasn’t managed to talk to Sarah about anything. 

“Good Morning, father.” Damian’s voice was heard behind him as the little boy walked over to his seat. Bruce can’t help but think that maybe his son has gotten taller. Damian Wayne has a mysterious background to the media, Bruce made sure no one knew about his past and was glad it stayed that way. Damian could somewhat have a normal life and be happy without the media probing into anything unwanted. No one outside the Wayne Manor knew about Damian’s mother or where he actually came from, the only said news was that one day, Bruce Wayne announced that he has a son and the rest is history.

“Morning.” He replied as they both take their seats and ate what Alfred served. Damian’s arrival was a surprise to everyone therefore Bruce didn’t fully know how to deal with him since handling children wasn’t really his thing but Damian proved time and time again that he was indeed capable except in the social area. Damian was always home schooled and he excel in all departments, he even does well in other activities like instruments and sports but the boy doesn’t live outside the manor and that was worrisome. 

“I’ll take you to the circus tomorrow, Damian.” Bruce said after finishing his meal and his son gave him a curt nod. 

“Be good.” Bruce excuses himself after breakfast and heads to work. He knows him and Damian have a lot to work on but slowly they’ll get there.

The day at work went smoothly, he went through some files and signed some contracts but by half of the day, he was kinda already done. Bruce sat in his office and went through Dick’s instagram page to pass time and the boy was really gorgeous. Dick has a lot of pictures with his family, at least one for every town and he even has beautiful shots of the performances. 

Aside from family, food and scenery shots, Dick has a lot of pictures with his friends, pictures of him in different performance costumes and just adorable selfies of himself. 

“Hmm.” Bruce grins as he looks at a particular picture of Dick in a black and blue costume while doing a handstand with his legs wide open while balancing on a thin pole. The picture showed off his skills and the body of course but Dick Grayson was so much more than the outside. 

“Sir. ” Bruce looks up from his phone to see Tim again with a big smile. 

“Tim.“ 

"I heard you’re free for the day and I wanted to ask if you’ll be interested to see the prototype A in action. My manager sent me here to ask-” Tim shyly asked and Bruce thought about it and checked his watch. He really was free but going all the way to see it might hinder his later schedules but… he’s feeling weirdly lucky today so why not?

“Sure.” Bruce gets up and button his suit jacket and smiling at the young boy. “Lead the way." 

The warehouse where the experiment is at was a few blocks away from Wayne Enterprises but the workers decided to drive there since the big boss was there and really, Bruce wouldn’t mind walking but they were all too up tight about it. Bruce didn’t know why they even wanted him to see it because by the way they were all acting, it seemed they’re all very nervous and clumsy because he showed his face except for Tim who was trying to calm people down and tried to pick up other’s mistake. 

The prototype failed as expected and it would have been a success had everyone been more calm- 

"Sorry-” the head manager apologizes but Bruce only gets up from his seat and pats the man on the shoulder.

“No. You all did good work today. Resume your work, I’ll head back on my own.” Bruce hoped he didn’t seem too scary to them and that his words were taken genuinely. 

He leaves the warehouse and continues his journey back but not long after his walk, he hears running steps towards him and Bruce turns back to see Tim running to catch up to him.

“Sir- today… today- everyone was just..” Tim huffed and tried to catch his breath.

“Nervous. I know and it’s okay." 

"O-okay. Allow me to walk you back, Sir." 

"It’s fine, I can go alone." 

"No. It’s dangerous here in Gotham. What if someone mugged you or kidnaps you?" 

Bruce wonders why everyone stereotypes him that way. He actually knows a lot of martial art skills and has been in various danger situations and he’s still here so there’s really nothing for them to worry about. 

"Tim-" 

"Tim!!!!!" 

Bruce turns his head over and sees a young man who was no younger than Tim waving his hand coolly as he walked over to them, Bruce then looks down at Tim and reads the boy’s expression. His cheeks slightly flushed and he’s blinking faster than usual and there’s the shocked yet happy look, therefore this unknown man must be his lover…

"What a coincidence, Tim and you must be Bruce Wayne. Nice to meet you. I’m Jason Todd.” Bruce shook Jason’s hand and friendly smiles towards him. 

“What are you doing here?” Tim asked and tried his best to remain composure, his boyfriend however seemed to know him very well and saw that move coming.

“Why can’t I be? You own the streets of Gotham now?" 

"Well- no! I mean-" 

Jason checks his watch and looked at Bruce with a mischievous smirk on his face. 

"It’s around lunch time and there’s food at my place and if you’re not in a hurry, Mr. Wayne, please come over~" 

"WHAT?! NO!” Tim gasped and grabs Jason’s dark brown jacket and yanks it roughly but the elder boy doesn’t budge. 

Bruce was really going to be late in his schedule if he went for this lunch thing with Jason and Tim, and there was the point where he didn’t want to intrude the couple but there was something about Jason’s smug grin that made Bruce think there might be a certain idea behind his offer and it might be his lost if he refuse. 

“I don’t see why not." 

Tim’s jaw slacked and his eyes widen as Jason chuckles before patting the boss by the back and dragging the man to his home. Maybe this is all just a wicked nightmare? There was no way his boss just agreed to eating lunch with his boyfriend for no good reason- Also- Tim was afraid he might get fired— 

"Not to burst your bubble or anything but you’re not exactly a fantastic chef-" 

"I got it covered! Trust me!" 

***** 

The apartment Jason lived in was one of the high class and luxurious ones in Gotham. The place was spacious and all rooms have a good view of the city plus security was not a problem there. Jason just be earning quiet a lot to afford such a place. 

The young man presses his code in before the door unlocked and he slips off his shoes before whispering "Come in”. 

“Jay? That was quick… I swear if you don’t get everything on that list, I’m not going to be–" 

Bruce knew that voice anywhere, knew that sweet chime but he really didn’t think he’d see him so soon, much less in the current situation but suppose it must be fate that brought him Dick Grayson in the flesh and for some odd reason… half naked… in his worker’s boyfriend’s home- 

”…“ 

There the acrobat was, right in front of him clad in nothing but black boxers with his black hair messy and ruffled up instead of his gel back style when he was performing and Bruce’s mind just had to point out that Dick looks rather adorable like this. 

"Mr. Wayne?!" 

"Dick.” Bruce calmly replied and from the corner of his eyes he saw Jason covering his mouth trying not to burst out laughing. 

Tim was the only one that was still wondering what everything was about and he was a little angry that Jason has another man in his house half naked but closer inspection on the face, he remembers seeing it before- Jason showed him pictures of his man before and then the pieces started adding up. 

“You’re Richard Grayson.” Tim smiles brightly and walks in to shake the other boy’s hand. 

“Ah… you must be Tim then! Just call me Dick. I heard a lot about you from Jason.” Dick grabs his hand and shakes it with a smile. 

“That… is worrisome." 

"Hey!" 

Jason rolls his eyes at Tim’s joke and folds his arms across his chest. 

"I don’t think you should be saying that, Dick. If I had a dollar for every time you talked about Mr. Wayne, I’d be richer than the man himself.” Jason smirks as Dick’s face flushed with embarrassment but couldn’t bring himself to deny the statement since everyone he knows has been telling the man the same thing.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at that statement and found the situation that they were in rather amusing or perhaps, it was Dick’s red face that made it funny. 

“N-no. You wouldn’t have that much! You would have like- like one dollar or something!” Dick tries to strike back but Jason was faster since he was more collected than the blushing acrobat.

“One dollar? Why? Cause once you start, you never stop." 

"Oh my god.” Tim actually face palmed himself before elbowing his boyfriend. 

At this point, Dick Grayson was speechless though under normal circumstances he would’ve made a flawless comeback at his friend but when Bruce Wayne was right there, even breathing right became difficult. 

“You know I actually haven’t bought anything on the shopping list- Tim and I will go so why don’t you make sure Mr. Wayne is all cozy while we’re gone ~" 

Before Dick or Tim could register what was happening, Jason had already grabbed Tim by the arm and dragged the boy out without hearing his say and Dick was left in that huge apartment with Bruce freaking Wayne. 

The whole room was silent and Bruce could hear Dick gulping before he took a deep breathe.

"Umm… welcome Mr. Wayne, I’m terribly sorry for my friend and uh… please take a seat and make yourself at home.” Dick gives his best smile and Bruce smiles back as he enters the place and walks over to Dick. 

“Dick, I told you to call me ‘Bruce’." 

"W-what? I mean- yes! I forgot- sorry." 

The boy was a jumble of feelings and he really wasn’t sure what to feel but as the elder man stands before him, he starts to feel self conscious and that’s when he remembers he’s only wearing boxers- 

Mentally, Dick Grayson was hitting himself as he quickly grabs his jeans over the sofa and tried to wear them. It didn’t occur to him to bring the jeans to some room and change there after excusing himself- nope, he just had to do it in front of the CEO of Wayne Enterprises because Dick Grayson was a mess!

Bruce however was enjoying the view the boy was giving him. Now, normally he wouldn’t stare but the boy was basically trying to fit in his jeans in front of him. Dick wasn’t facing Bruce when he was forcefully pulling his pants up and that was because he was hiding his red face but since his mind was such a meltdown, he didn’t think much when facing his butt at the man instead. The legs and thighs part were no problem but Dick soon had trouble pulling his tight jeans any higher and Bruce knows why- 

Still, it was a view to see the boy try and almost slip a couple of times but Bruce knew he wouldn’t really fall over since his balancing was good and if he was really going to fall over, Bruce would’ve caught the boy no matter what. Dick was seriously pulling the top of his jeans like the world depended on it and he mentally cussed the pants for being this way. It was like the whole world despise him or something! 

The two didn’t know how long the pants pulling took but it finally worked and Dick manages to pull the jeans up his ample buttocks and buttons it with difficulty and zips it as well. Dick quickly grabs his black shirt and pulls it over his head in a flash.The show was good while it lasted and it provided Bruce with much humor and less to imagine but more to want- 

"Uh..-” Dick finally turns over and Bruce acted like he hasn’t been starting at his behind the whole time. 

“Bruce… coffee, tea or m-” Dick halted at that very moment and the room felt like it got warmer. Was he seriously about to say ‘Coffee, tea or me’? Maybe it’s because he used that line too many times and heard it so many times too so when he wants to say it, his mouth worked faster than his brain.

“Water! Coffee, tea or water?” Dick tries to salvage whatever was left of the awkward conversation and Bruce stares at his face with a smile. He heard that last one, he knew what Dick was going to say and it made him wonder if he meant it. 

“The last option.” Bruce replies instead of saying what he wanted and Dick was sure he needed an ambulance to bring him to the hospital. Is the human heart rate supposed to be high? Is he okay? Dick was always smooth when he talks to people and he knows he gets shy but never this messy. 

“Okay.” Dick hurriedly rushed to the kitchen to clear his own mind while Bruce takes a seat in the living room sofa and waits for the other. 

Dick doesn’t make the elder man wait long as he was back with a glass of water in hand and places it on top the table in front of Bruce’s reach before he takes a seat on the sofa but leaving a huge gap between them. 

“Um… Bruce, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you here? How?”

“Tim works at Wayne Enterprises and we were walking back after we saw the experiment for a prototype but then we saw Jason and he invited us over for lunch." 

"Oh. Which prototype?” Dick tilts his head slightly and his eyes almost glow.

“A." 

"Oh my God, you mean the robot?!" 

Bruce was surprise Dick knew about it though there were news and articles published, normally people care more about his private life rather than the projects. 

"Yes…” Bruce gives Dick a small smile and their conversations just grew from there. Dick seemed honestly interested in projects and Bruce indulged the boy in his curiosity, even telling him some stuff that were meant to be off to public for now. The two of them had a long conversation and Dick was a great person to talk to, he was open minded, has a great sense of humor and very intelligent with his inputs. Bruce saw the enthusiasms in the boy and that kept going on and on.

*****

“I was thinking of bringing my son to the circus tomorrow." 

"Damian?”

“Yes, Damian. He’s interested in the animals." 

"Have you got tickets? I could get you some." 

"No, I’ll-" 

"If you have the backstage ones, he’ll be able to feed the animals." 

"That would trouble you…." 

"No, it won’t. Leave it to me… perhaps I could hand it to you before the show starts if you’ll be there early?” Dick asked and Bruce nods since he had the idea on bringing Damian to look around before the show. 

“I’ll give you my number to contact me." 

"W-what?" 

Bruce stops and looks at the other, did he over stepped his boundaries? Were they not close enough to exchange numbers? It was as if Dick had read Bruce’s mind and immediately took his words back.

"I… mean that would be really helpful.” Dick gets up and walks over to a worn out black bag before he unzips it and takes his phone out and passes it to Bruce. Bruce keys in his number and Dick gives him a missed call so that he’ll have a record of his number as well. 

Just as Dick looks at his phone, he remembers of the events last night about the whole Instagram thing and it has been bugging him all morning and night so he had to ask. 

“Bruce… can I ask you something?”

“Of course. What is it?" 

"Who controls Wayne Enterprises’ social media?" 

Bruce obviously knows where this is going and Dick doesn’t want to give it away easily in case it had nothing to do with Bruce and he was just some fool or something. 

"We have admins.” The answer came and Dick looked a bit disappointed but he quickly covers it with a smile and an “Oh”.

Bruce studied his expression, wondering if he should tell Dick his part in all of this but what if the young man found it weird? Actually- why does Bruce care so much about this?- Had he been expecting things to happen??? 

“….I as the head of the company also have the account and password of course." 

Bruce watches as Dick’s eyes widen in surprise and the red blush was back. If the conversation continued like this he knew Dick would ask if he personally liked that image and then he’ll ask why- and even Bruce doesn’t know why he did it. He found the boy rather interesting that night and he was attractive in the way he smiled and the way he talked… and more time spent today only proved stronger attractions but… is this a feeling of pure admiration or adoration? Bruce has to figure out what he wants as progression. Does he want Dick as a friend? A lover? What will he answer be when Dick asks "why?" 

”…Yesterday, well…- last night actually, we’re you using the Instagram account?“ 

Feelings weren’t something Bruce was very in tune with and many past lovers have told him how emotionless he was and how cold he could be but in Bruce’s defense, they were the ones who changed first- acting all nice and sweet during the first meeting and first few dates before the nagging starts and the demands for exquisite gifts and a sudden want for marriage always made Bruce question their ulterior motives but Dick wouldn’t do that to him… Bruce actually enjoys talking to him and they could talk politics, environment, business or anything for that matter and they would click- but is that what he wants? Does he see Dick in a lover way or does he just want to be friends? In addition, there’s the problem that he hasn’t broke up with Sarah yet. It’s fairly complicated but honesty is always the best policy. 

"Yes. I was using the account.” Bruce answers with ease even though his head was trying to figure out what to answer when Dick asks him the final question. To be fair, he’s only met Dick Grayson last night and yes, chemistry was strong but it’s a bit hasty isn’t it? And who’s to say Dick feels the same way? Maybe all it was, was adoration for Bruce Wayne and that’s it. 

“There’s this picture that I posted with you and I…. did you by any chance, liked it last night?" 

The million dollar question was out. Bruce could be honest and say yes but then Dick was most likely to ask 'why?’ and what would his answer be? If Bruce says 'it’s because I find you interesting’ or 'because I like you’, wouldn’t that be weird since they only just met last night. However, Bruce could lie about it and say it wasn’t him or give some lame excuse but Dick already looked fairly disappointed when he heard the admins were the ones controlling- and what if the young man really does like Bruce, would he take that as a sign of rejection?

Bruce doesn’t know where this will go and neither does he know Dick’s real feelings for him or how he’ll react but if it was possible, he would like to try dating Dick Grayson, things were going well despite just meeting and the Circus won’t stay in Gotham forever….- still, if he wasn’t so cornered by the question, he would have talked to Dick more and get to know him better before saying his feelings…. Bruce knows it’s too soon but he decided to answer the question honestly…. so here goes…- 

"I-”

 

“We’re back!!!” The front door swung open and Jason’s voice startled Dick so much, the boy jumped up in his seat. 

“Sorry that took so long, the items on the list aren’t easy to find…” Tim adds and walks in after taking off his shoes. 

Jason and Tim looked at Dick and Bruce for a moment and wondered if they had interrupted something, but once Dick snapped to his senses, he gets up and goes to the other two to take the shopping bags. 

“Oh, you’re wearing clothes again.” Jason looks at the jeans and Dick just ignores that comment. 

“Why wasn’t he in the first place?” Tim curiously asks as he helps empty the items out. 

“Ahh…. you see, jeans are just too tight for Dick and he can’t seem to find the right one. He used to wear those super loose ones and it looks absolutely horrendous- it’s ugly-" 

"It wasn’t that bad!!" 

"It was! So anyway, Dick just doesn’t like constricting jeans and we’ve been friends a long time so yeah, I understand him and the shirt part was because Dick said it was hot." 

"The loose ones are too loose at the waist area and the tight ones… I can’t even pull them up and the solution for loose ones are belts but those are so constricting too.” Bruce could see Dick’s small pout before he turns away from his view. 

“It’s your fat butt, Dick." 

"It is not!" 

"It hella is." 

"Uh… I actually have to go.” Tim glances at his watch, lunchtime was over despite him not eating anything, he did enjoy shopping with Jason. 

“Already?” Jason turns over to Bruce and Bruce finally realized how fast time has flown. He wasn’t going to make it for his schedules for sure. 

“You can stay, Tim, I’ll let your superiors know.” Bruce gets up and looks down at his phone before excusing himself for a call, ignoring Tim’s protest. 

***** 

The first thing he settled was Tim’s side and it was done quickly, then, he calls his secretary to inform that he’ll be cancelling later schedules. Bruce knows he might lose a deal if he does this but… He couldn’t possibly leave when Dick was cooking something for him plus, there’s still an 80 percent chance the deal is on since Wayne Enterprises offers the best. 

Bruce, Jason and Tim occupied the kitchen table instead as they wait for Dick to finish cooking. 

“Mr. Wayne, you and Dick look like you knew each other? Were you also old companions?” Tim asked 

“We met yesterday at the circus… from the tickets you gave me.” Bruce says and Jason raised an eyebrow at that comment. 

“….the ones I gave you?” Jason looked at Tim who nodded. 

“Ahh… that explains a lot.”

The talk went on from there on and Bruce found out that Jason works as the owner of the shop Red Hood and he does car accessory, maintenance and basically anything that falls in that category, it’s a well known place and he also owns the bar next to it. 

“Done. Careful, it’s hot.” Dick says as he carefully places the large plate in the center of the table. 

“Dick’s lasagna is to die for.” Jason smiles as Dick takes his seat and everyone starts eating. 

“Is it any good?” Dick asked, he was really nervous while cooking the whole time. 

“Wow, it’s delicious.” Tim said after taking the first bite.

“I’m glad you like it.” Dick smiles before he looks at Bruce and asked the same thing again.

“Any good?" 

"Just like Jason said, it’s to die for.” Bruce compliments and Dick chuckles before they all resume eating and having light conversations.

The food was good, Bruce enjoyed the taste and flavor, and he knew Dick was a good cook just from seeing him working his way around the kitchen. 

After the meal is over, Bruce and Tim really have to head back to their jobs so they bid their goodbyes. 

“See you later, Tim.” Jason winks at the shorter male who lightly hits his arm in a playful manner. 

“Tomorrow.” Bruce looks at Dick who seem to have been caught off guard but he nods quickly. 

“Tomorrow.” Dick repeats before the door shuts and they were making their way back to Wayne Enterprises- Bruce doesn’t even care about the deal anymore, he had a great time….. and hopes tomorrow will be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked it and a comment to motivate me to update hahaha
> 
> I wanted more conversations but was afraid I’d make it too long- and I didn’t want the relationship to randomly form since they just met but hopefully the pace isnt too slow either? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Do leave a comment, heart it or reblog and that’ll be great, really. Next part includes text messages from BruDick and Dick meets Dami for the first time. Till then- bye.


	3. Another promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, there's actually two versions to the chapter, one which happens right after chapter two but I decide to time skip to the next day to make it like one chapter for one day.

The next day couldn’t have arrived sooner for Bruce as he himself was really anticipating the next time he’ll see Dick Grayson again and a trip to the circus could also be good bonding time with Damian and for some odd reason, Bruce really hopes Dick will like Damian and that the two will get along. Having those thoughts again made him question his strange feelings and relationship towards Dick but his suspicions only rose due to the experience he had in past relationships. Now, Bruce doesn’t think he’s a bad lover or boyfriend but he really could do better, his old partners however always complained that he’s not a good one because finding time to split between work load, family and lovers became difficult. Bruce was also a man who likes to take it slow and steady but the other’s jump too fast on the marriage idea and it always makes him take a step back. Putting aside their always changing personalities and want for luxurious items, there’s one thing that never sets right and it’s that Damian absolutely hates all of his lovers and Bruce really couldn’t blame the boy. There were days where Bruce would bring his girlfriends over to the Manor and Alfred would cook a home-cooked meal and they would have dinner together and the mood goes down when Damian opens his mouth and over-kills the guest with his sharp tongue. 

‘Why were you laughing? It’s not even a joke.’  
‘You obviously do not have the least bit idea about Classical Music so I suggest, you shut it before you embarrass yourself.’  
‘My father has horrible taste in women. Clearly- You being here is undeniable prove.’

The list could go on and on and the night usually ends with Bruce sending Damian to his room and the young boy would happily leave after saying his part. The next morning would follow with Damian telling him reasons why he didn’t like his girlfriends and it’ll always end with, 

‘Be honest, father… you didn’t like her all that much either.’

And that part wasn’t true because Bruce actually dates for a few months before bringing the girl to the Manor and he does find interest in them until the same problems start occurring. The happy smiles leave and the threats of breaking up if they don’t get more serious- Bruce isn’t all that fond or ready for marriage and to him, it isn’t really anything that special. So what if he married her? Their love didn’t need to depend on a piece of paper but clearly those women think it does however, Bruce also knows that getting a good marriage is normally a women’s happiest dream so he could understand it but marriage so quickly was something he couldn’t fathom and the relationship always collapse right after that. He also remembers some of them getting mad at his son for his remarks and even called him a bad father for raising such a bad child and if Damian hears that… all hell breaks loose. Bruce knows that Damian is a great child, he tries his best for his family and the ones he cares for… Bruce also knows that deep inside Damian has come to grow fond of him and Alfred and if anything were to happen to them, Damian would never let it slide, it’s just that he’s still so young and he’s had trouble expressing his feelings. There was even one who told Bruce that she could never handle a kid like Damian and that if he loves her, he should send the boy away to protect their relationship because Damian would most likely poison it. Needless to say, Bruce sent her right out the door and bid her farewell while ignoring her sudden plead for forgiveness. That lonely boy in the Manor needs someone to understand him and not the other way around- Damian was only the age of 10 and he’s changed a lot for sure and Bruce will always love him. 

Coming back to the matter at hand, Bruce could only hope that Damian doesn’t scare Dick away or cause Dick any unnecessary troubles but only time will truly tell how the day will play out.

As he reads the newspaper in the living room, Bruce’s mind was nowhere in the paper and instead was contemplating on how the day will go later plus, now that he has Dick’s phone number, he wonders if it’ll be a good time to message or call him but what would he say though? Just then, he hears Damian walking towards the table and he sets the papers down.

“Good Morning, Damian.” Bruce looks at his son nodding his head before letting out a soft yawn. He sits on his chair and waits for Alfred to serve him breakfast. 

“Morning, father. Any interesting things going on?” Damian looks at the paper Bruce was holding and since Bruce wasn’t really paying attention he really couldn’t answer. 

“Not much.” Bruce looks back at the paper as Alfred serves Damian his food and the boy eats silently and all was fine until Bruce’s phone beeped and he quickly checks to see if Dick sent him anything.

\--From Dick Grayson:  
Good Morning! Just want to inform you that I have reserved two tickets for tonight’s show. I hope you’ll have a great day ahead~—

\--To Dick Grayson:  
Good Morning, Dick. Thanks for letting me know and I hope you will as well.—

Bruce smiles as he sets the phone down and thinks how joyful Dick really was but given his background, he was always a good entertainer. As Bruce keeps his smile down, he catches Damian observing him while squinting his eyes a bit like he was up to something. 

“Please tell me we’re not meeting any of your lovers tonight.” Damian was always a sharp boy and finding out what his father was thinking happens to be his specialty and though he wasn’t always right, Damian could get 7/10 times right and that was good enough for him. 

“We’re not.” Bruce honestly said and it was true, him and Dick couldn’t possibly be classified as lovers, they were friends for now. 

“Liar. You were making that expression when you looked at the phone.” Damian pointed out and Bruce questioningly raised a brow at that statement, so he was smiling maybe but what was so special?

“What expression?” 

“The one you make when you’re thinking about someone you like. It disgusts me…- If we’re meeting that Evans tonight, I am not going!” Damian angrily glares at his father, he couldn’t believe the whole circus plot was to just meet some lover he had! God, and Damian really thought Bruce wanted some time with him as father and son.

“We’re not meeting her. I haven’t told her yet but I’m calling that relationship off. Yes, you will meet someone tonight but that person is just a friend, in fact, he works there and is the reason why we’re getting good tickets.”

“He?” Damian asks and Bruce sighs before nodding his head.

“Yes. He.”

“Good. Then I am glad that you and that woman are no longer a pair, you should’ve seen the crazy stuff she’s been telling the media.” 

Bruce dismisses that last statement and reminds himself to give Sarah a call to meet up. Things Bruce really doesn’t like is breaking off and starting up by calls or text messages, he feels like seeing the person could tell the true feelings and not just by a mere text or call. Bruce sets the papers down and takes his phone with him as he ascends the stairs to give Sarah a call, it was about time they end the charade anyway.  
Back down the kitchen, Damian was still suspicious about the whole ordeal and Alfred who heard the whole conversation just now also felt a bit the same. 

“Tell me, when do you think father has met this man?” Damian asks the family butler and Alfred could only answer what he knows. 

“Master Bruce went to the circus with Ms. Evans that night so I assume it was only then. That would be around 3 days ago, Master Damian.” 

“Haly’s Circus was it? I know what I’m doing this afternoon.” Damian takes a sip of his tea and sets it back down, staring at his reflection in the cup. 

“Background check, sir?” Alfred asked and Damian only nodded as a response. 

“I’m digging out everything for every worker.” 

“Master Damian, perhaps, you should have more trust in Master Bruce that he knows how to handle his lovers and his love life is truly none of your concern… if he’s happy-“ 

“You don’t understand. If I intervene and find out the ulterior motives first, I will save father a lot of time. You know how father likes things slow and me in between just quickens up the process. They don’t really love him… and I am all for father’s happiness and he’s also making sure of mine and yours…” 

“But Master Damian—“ 

“…Have I ever been wrong about his past lovers?” Damian asked and Alfred had to give the boy some credit since everything he dug out seemed true and Damian always won the game between Bruce’s lovers and him. He knows how much they despise him because he’ll always be the first born of Wayne and Bruce will always be there by his side. 

“Believe me that I am not merely destroying his relationship for the fun of it… well- partially it’s because it’s fun.” Damian admits with a sly smirk on his face and Alfred just worriedly wonders for Bruce’s lovers and Bruce himself. 

“I’m not doing it in hopes that mother and father will go back together. I’m aware it’s in the past, right now, I’m just trying to do what I think is best for him. You saw that look on his face when he looked at his phone, I am most certain that father has already fallen for this new man.” The young Wayne sighed and wonders how his father keeps finding new interesting people to love. Damian has met all or at least most of Bruce’s lovers and those women always vary in color, sizes, personality and basically everything… there’s really not one trait that was the same except for the fact that they’re all liars. Till today, Damian isn’t sure what ‘type’ his father likes because it’s never ever consistence and the only thing that stayed the same was the gender but apparently even that is different now.

“Has he always had interest in men?” Damian turns his head to Alfred who thinks about the past, trying to recall. 

“I believe he has showed some in the past.”

***** 

Bruce spends the day at work and today it was really busy that he barely had anything to eat but though he was busy, he didn't tell Dick about it and they ended up texting about the whole day. Dick was very sweet with his texts and cheered Bruce on when he needed it. They just basically talk what they were doing at the moment and Bruce feels much closer to Dick just cause he knows what the man was having for lunch and that he was stuck in traffic in the morning. 

Luckily, the day ends well without Bruce needing to cancel later plans though he is a little behind schedule. Alfred and Damian makes their way to Wayne Enterprises to pick Bruce and then they were off to the circus. Bruce did think of asking Alfred to join but the butler rejected the offer by saying he has other things to do in between the time. 

"Damian, you're going to need to be on your best behavior." Bruce stares and he could sense the rebellious eyeroll from his son. 

"I will be on whichever behavior I see best fits." The son remarks and Bruce knows there's really nothing more to say. Damian was always stubborn and Alfred always knew where he got that side from.

The drive to the circus didn't take long and Bruce texted Dick telling him that he's already arrived but he'll be going around the carnival stalls with Damian first. Dick however didn't reply and Bruce could only guess he must probably be helping set up or getting into costume. Regardless, Bruce and Damian went over the stalls and the young boy got interested in carnival games and ended up winning all of the games he tried but instead of keeping the prizes, Damian gave them up to bystanders watching him, mostly to children. Then, they had light snacks before the circus tent light lit up and it was time for the show. Bruce checks his phone and Dick still hasn't replied so he both Damian and him hung around until Dick called Bruce's phone. 

"I-I'm sorry for the late reply... I had to check the equipment. Where are you right now?" 

"It's fine. I'm walking towards the entrance right now." 

Dick spots Bruce first and waves his arms at him before rushing over. Instead of the costume he wore the first night, Dick was wearing a different one this time and it was full black but the swirling designs on his chest and legs were made out of see through fabric, and if Bruce would dare say, it was a really sexy costume. 

"Dick." Bruce smiles as he passes the tickets over. .

"Sorry for being late, Bruce and you must be Damian. Hello, I'm Richard Grayson but you can just call me Dick." Dick waves at the smaller boy who eyed him suspiciously but waves back anyway.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Grayson." 

Dick was taken a back by the words but he goes with it anyway. 

"Likewise and I have to go, I hope you two enjoy the show." Dick waves farewell as he heads backstage to continue to prepare. 

"This is the man you were thinking about?" Damian looks over to his father but Bruce didn't give him a reply. 

***** 

The show was as good as ever but the trapeze act always blew people up their feet. Everyone was always ecstatic when it was the Flying Grayson performing. Damian did love the acts with animals but even he found Dick's act to be anticipating. Bruce was happy that Damian enjoyed the circus and he was going to enjoy it more to be able to go backstage and see the animals up close.

Bruce brings Damian around the place and the boy seem to enjoy the new environment. They went to see the animal keeper and Damian got to pet the animals and feed them, he also bombarded the man with questions to make sure the animals were really taken care of. 

"Bruce." Dick calls out from behind him, trying to shock him but Bruce already knew so he doesn't jump or yelp and instead smiles as he turns to see Dick. 

"You were great out there." The elder man compliments the other who apparently was still in that very sexy costume. 

"Thank You! Did Damian enjoy the show?" Dick looks over to see the young Wayne with a monkey on his shoulder. 

"Yes. I'm sure he did." 

Their conversation falls short and all Bruce did was stare into Dick's eyes while the younger does the exact same. The wide smile on Dick's face made Bruce want to kiss his lips and the moment felt right too. All the thoughts of being too soon flew out the window, Bruce just wants to hold Dick in his arms right now. 

"B-Bruce?" Dick squeaks out with a blushing face, they were so close and yet so far. 

"Father." 

Bruce snaps out and turns to Damian who still has the pet monkey on his shoulder but was looking at the two of them with glaring eyes. Of course, his son finds the best time to interrupt them. Dick definitely feels embarrassment and quickly moves away from the boy's father. 

"I see you and Bobo are being good friends." Dick walks over to pet the monkey and it quickly runs up to his shoulder instead. 

"Yes. Bobo has been very friendly." Damian gives a small smile and Dick goes off to show the young one around and to see more animals the circus has. Halfway down the road, Dick and Damian started talking about animals, endangered species and fun facts that even Bruce had a hard time keeping up but at least his son is having a good time. 

Hours flew past when they enjoyed it but all things must come to an end and the small tour ended just like that. Dick walked both the Waynes out since they were the guest. 

"I had a good time, Grayson. Both the show and conversation was good." Damian gives Dick a shrug of his shoulder like it was only satisfactory but Dick grin at the praise. 

"I also had a good time with you." 

"Damian, why don't you head to the car first... I'll join you later." Bruce looks down at Damian who telepathically tried to say 'I am not leaving you two here alone' look but Bruce almost glares and Damian knew his point so he quietly turns away and leaves. 

"Sorry about him, sometimes." Bruce said apologetically, and the other shook his head slowly. "Don't be, he's just curious and I know for a fact that he's a really nice boy." 

"Thank you." 

The night wind blows and it started getting chilly so Bruce knows it's time to wrap things up and leave but Dick just standing there and smiling at him makes him want to stay and talk more. Thoughts going back and forth, firing between going closer and doing something and just turning back and leaving. 

'The circus won't be here forever.'

Bruce takes a step closer and Dick sucked in a breath but doesn't step away or back. It was like meeting Bruce Wayne all over again, he could feel his heartbeat loud and despite the cold air, he's feeling warm from his cheeks. 

"Thank you for today... and the day before when we first met. It's been a great time for me when I'm with you...." It was like a whisper since their bodies were so close and Bruce takes the blushing cheeks as a sign that Dick doesn't mind them being close, his hand firmly holds Dick's slim waist and Dick shyly grips the edge of Bruce's jacket, tugging it. 

"You know you're welcome and it is also the same for me... though the time we had was just awhile... I had a lot fun." 

If only he could capture Dick's beautiful smile and the way his cheeks tinted pink plus the low light from the moon really makes everything complete. Dick Grayson is in his arms and so close tonight... Bruce felt like he couldn't want anything more. 

"You're beautiful." Bruce actually didn't mean to say that but the words just escape his lips. 

"Thanks." Dick chuckles at the slight flustered expression Bruce had and the laugh made everything feel alright and not awkward at all. 

"I really love your costume tonight... it's beautiful on you." 

"Really? I like it too..." Dick leans on Bruce's chest while Bruce lets his fingers touch the tight fabric, trailing around the swirling design, basically touching skin since the fabric used for those parts were very thin. 

"It's actually a really sexy costume." 

"I picked it out tonight." Dick admits and nibbles on his bottom lip a bit, maybe regretting telling Bruce that piece of information. 

"Really? You don't have the slightest idea what it does to me." Bruce whispers lowly into his ears and Dick's first reaction was to look down at Bruce's body and that made the older man chuckle loudly. 

"Oh- I'm sorry-" Dick was now super embarrassed by his own silly actions and he tried to move away but the grip on his waist never loosen so he stayed put, after all, he couldn't leave.

"No. Don't be." 

The two of them laugh at the scenerio but found easy satisfaction with just being in close to one another's warmth. 

"I'm wondering... if you'll be free tomorrow. I would like to repay your gratitude for the tickets and your kind welcoming." 

"You don't have to-" 

"I want to, Dick. I really want to."

"Well... tomorrow is a weekend and I'm always free actually until the performance so... yeah... I'll be free." 

"Then let me take you out on a Gotham tour?" Bruce offers and how could Dick say no to him?

"S-sure." 

"I'll let you know on the details by phone." Bruce reluctantly pulls away and Dick seems okay with it though he did frown slightly. 

"Okay." Dick nods and looks over Bruce's shoulder. 

"I think Damian's going to start searching for you if you don't show up soon." Dick states and Bruce agrees on it. 

"Until tomorrow." His hand slid from his waist to hold his hand, rubbing the knuckles gently.

"Tomorrow." Dick repeats yet again and Bruce lets his hand go before walking away and to the car. Dick was left to watch his back as he leaves but it didn't feel all too bad because at least he knows it's only a few hours before he'll see Bruce again. 

***** 

"That took long." 

The first thing Bruce had to hear as he opens the car door. Damian wasn't pleased he took more than 5 minutes alone with Dick but what's done is done. 

"And how was the show, Master Bruce?" 

"Good." He replies as Alfred starts making way back to the Manor. 

"Just good?" Damian mocked and Bruce sighs before he looks over to Damian. 

"Did you not have a good time?" 

"..... surprisingly, I had a great time." 

Perhaps, there's something about the Circus that made people just enjoy their time there or maybe it was the people in the Circus? Bruce knows that the latter is the one for him. Still so many wonders about the relationship and his fingertips still slight warm from the touch of hot skin but not a single regret was formed that night... maybe following his heart sometimes wasn't such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Bruce and Dick date next!  
> I was quiet conflicted on their actions this chapter since Bruce wants things to go slow but they dont have the time of few months for them to find out their feelings so I made them just that slightly more attracted. 
> 
> I hope the story is okay-- ;_;  
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and a comment to motivate me to update faster haha.


	4. Movements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile! Hope you guys like it!

Was there a name for anxiousness and excitement all in one? Bruce couldn't quite tell what he's feeling but he knows it's borderline jumping off the Wayne Enterprises building and having the biggest party in Gotham. The night with Dick Grayson went perfectly and it left Bruce wondering what he truly wanted from the younger man. All this time, was it love? The realistic CEO would never admit to the love at first sight thing and he really hasn't spend enough time to know Dick in dept but letting him go and not trying made Bruce sure that it would be a mistake. The sleepless night made him conjure up a plan, he would first see if Dick return the feelings and then he would kindly see if they could take the step forward... though that sounds a lot easier that how it would play out. He knows that Dick wasn't so easy won over and there's the problem that Dick actually idolizes him- and probably already have a certain perspective about him which Bruce wasn't sure if he could fit in it since he's well aware that the man he is in front of cameras and crowds weren't exactly the same man after doors are closed so Dick could very well be in love with a man Bruce was not... 

It's conflicting, really. Bruce has been himself with Dick since the first day they met and Dick seems very interested in him... very happy to see him. Either way, it doesn't change the fact that he's here right now in Gotham's largest elite hotel waiting for his girlfriend so that he could break up with her-- and breaking up with Sarah could primarily be because of her change in attitude but Bruce couldn't lie that once it was off, he would love to be not guilty when he's with Dick and maybe ask him out? Just thinking about meeting her made the excitement vanish and yet, thinking about seeing Dick after, made it feel all that much better.

The clacking of heels made Bruce turn his head to the sound where model Sarah Evans walked in like a high fashion showcase and back then he would've thought she was beautiful and elegant... which she still is, really, but someone else is on his mind. She flashes him an award winning smile as he gets up to greet her and pulls the chair out for her. 

Bruce was sure to booked the place completely in case there would be any unwanted drama or any screaming from his guest today. Sarah flips her long hair over her shoulders and smile at her to be ex-lover. Exactly how will he break it out? 

"Would you like to order first or talk first?" Bruce passes her the menu and she opens it and gazes through the selections after shrugging her shoulder. 

"We can talk while we eat and truthfully I already know what you want to talk about." She lets out a giggle before pressing the button to call for a waiter. They ordered their food and beverages and then sat in silence as Bruce was very sure that whatever was on her mind, is most definitely not what he wanted to say. 

"Sarah... these past few months have been rather.... interesting." Bruce said with a monotone and hoped that she would take the break up well, none of his exs' do. 

"Yes. They've been lovely, Bruce! You're much more than what people say... though the talk about your crazy schedule is the same." 

"They may have been for you... I'm not going to lie or drag it any further... Sarah, I-" 

"I do!" She screams loudly that even Bruce was caught off guard. 

"What?" 

Of course, she had to misunderstand everything and think that he's proposing- how... troublesome. 

"Oh Brucie! I'm glad it's me... and I already thought about everything! I've planned it all! The venue, the dress, the honeymoon! Surely you wouldn't mind of the cost- it is for me after all." 

"No. I'm not proposing, I'm breaking up with you." Bruce lets out a loud sigh as he shakes his head a little. How did she misunderstand in the first place?! He looks at her and she looked shocked, then the bright smile withered from her face. 

"Why?! We were doing great, Bruce! I did everything for you... everyone thinks I'm your soulmate! We're like a match made in heaven-" 

"I know the lies you've been feeding the media... about the proposal ring I didn't buy, about the vacation, the expensive jewelry and shoes..." 

"You did buy them for me!" 

"I gave you my card. There's no feelings behind it... and you know that very well. I gave it to you because you said you were in Gotham and wanted a new dress for that ball we went when we first started out... you kept the card and that's the end of that." 

"W-well, as a boyfriend, it's only normal to buy gifts for their girlfriends... I heard all your past lovers had it so what's the difference if I do? And it's just a tiny amount from that fortune you have." Her voice cracks and she breaks eye contact from him, her eyes watered from the feelings she had inside. 

"....Sarah.... it really doesn't matter what happened in the past. I just know that I don't have the same feelings for you anymore. I apologize if it hurts you but that's the truth." Bruce finishes and right on time, the waiter arrives with their order and sets it on the table before leaving, unaware of the tension between the two. 

The happy atmosphere changed and it was expected since the things they were talking about weren't exactly a good one. Bruce watches Sarah intake deep breaths like she was trying to calm herself down though the redness on her face didn't do much helping. He decided to stay silent since he already said his part and he patiently waits for her to speak up. 

"Can you at least tell me what went wrong?" She finally voiced out and Bruce wanted to say it was the fact she's being two faced but that might sound bad... He wanted to say it was because of the lies- however he instead settle with... 

"It just couldn't work out." 

Sarah looks at him right in the eyes and her lips tremble before she let the tears rush down her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry..." he reaches out to her, to try to comfort her but she grabs the glass of champagne and pours it right at his face. To be honest, he saw it coming. What is it with women and pouring water on him? A few of his past lovers have done the same and he's sure it's because of them spending too much time watching dramas.

"Is it another one? Another bitch?!" Sarah gets up from her seat, and Bruce follows suit in hopes to get her to lower her voice and calm down. 

"Sarah-" 

"I can't believe you- You're so selfish Bruce! I loved you with all my heart and you cheat on me?! You're the lowest of the low...! You're going to regret leaving me...- I'm Gotham's finest-" she chokes back on a sob and rubs her eyes before she gives him a hard slap across his handsome face. 

It wouldn't have taken much to stop that slap, Bruce saw it coming, he had been trained in so many martial arts so of course, he could've easily stopped her but he also wanted to let her vent on him, in hopes that she won't be causing any more troubles whatsoever. He closed his eyes when it happened and deliberately moved his head to the side to act like the impact blew him. It didn't hurt but it would leave a light mark- 

Sometimes people act differently when they're mad and they regret their actions later on. This was a great example of that. It seems as if Sarah suddenly felt terror she just slapped him and he knew she did it due to anger- 

"B-bruce, I-" 

"Goodbye Sarah. Take care." Bruce walks pass her and towards the elevator, slightly grimacing at the fact that he was covered in champagne from head to chest and wished he hadn't made plans with Dick today. As he gets in the elevator, he presses the button before checking his watch. 

Shit. He was going to be late to pick Dick up. Without losing at more time, he quickly exits the elevator and heads to the washroom to wash his face to get rid of the stickiness and takes his suit jacket off, there wasn't much to do with the rest, he would just hope Dick doesn't mind him being a mess. Bruce walks off to where he left his sport car and proceeds to get to his destination without being too late. 

***** 

Dick must've know he would be slightly busy with or without him saying because Bruce checks his phone upon arriving at the meet up place and Dick didn't once called or texted him and for that, he's thankful. He gives Dick a call but soon sees the younger man spotting the car and walking over before getting into the passenger seat. Last night he told Dick anything comfortable would do the trick so the acrobat shows up in black jeans, blue t, and sport shoes.

"Hi Bruce-" Dick shuts the door behind him and turns to face the man with a big smile. "Wow-" he says after his eyes finally took sight of the famous CEO with his hair slightly damp and the wet stain on his white collar shit. 

"Yeah." 

"What happened?" Dick takes note of the redness on his left cheek as well. 

"Bad break up. Poured champagne on me and well, she slapped me once too." 

"Who? Sarah Evans?!" Dick sounded bewildered and he didn't think it through as both his hands cup Bruce's cheeks so he could lightly turn his face to look at the redness. 

Bruce stares at Dick who looked concern, his blue eyes bright and focused on his cheek which is why he didn't realize the position they're suddenly in- the close contact... and it made Bruce smile to know Dick was that worried about him. 

"It doesn't hurt, Dick." He assures him but the other didn't seem to buy it. 

"Still... she shouldn't have hit you." He lets out a frustrated sigh, his eyes travelling up to meet Bruce's and they both paused for a few seconds as Dick's brain processed what he had gotten himself into. 

"So sorry!" His hands left his face and that warmth disappeared, much to his dismay. 

"It's alright. I do want to apologize for being late and we need to make a detour back to my place unless you want to walk around me like this." Bruce chuckles as he watches Dick awkwardly laugh before strapping his seat belt on. 

"You weren't that late- and also... I don't mind." Dick challenges but Bruce only shakes his head in amusement before driving off back to Wayne Manor. 

The car ride was smooth, they had small talks about the world and small short stories about themselves as well. 

"Why are you wearing a suit though?" Dick asks, since Bruce did say he was off of work for the weekend. 

"The meet up place with her has a strict rule for formal wear for all customers." 

"Ah- she ruined a good suit." Bruce couldn't agree more. 

The skies darken around them and Bruce did remember the weather report this morning saying thhat there would be heavy rain but he still hopes it doesn't since it may affect the day today. They arrive at the Manor and it starts to drizzle a bit and he starts to formulate a backup plan in his mind. 

"Wow." The response to the Manor has always been a good one. 

"Would you like to see the inside while I'm busy?" Bruce offers and Dick nods his head enthusiastically. 

The two went inside the Manor and the place was dead quiet but warm. Bruce looks around for Alfred who wasn't expecting his return. 

"Master Bruce, you're awfully early-" the butler stops mid sentence as he looks at the guest.

"Alfred, this is Richard Grayson. Dick, this is my butler, Alfred." 

"Oh! Hello. You can call me Dick." Dick waves his hand in a friendly hello. 

"Master Richard, if I may?" Alfred gives the younger one a small smile and Dick chuckles while nodding his head. 

"May I ask why you're here now, Master Bruce? Though I think I can take a guess." As Alfred finishes his words, the lighting and thunder erupts outside and the skies started pouring. 

"It's raining cats and dogs out there." Dick glances outside from the windows. 

"...I need a quick shower and a change of clothes, that's why I'm here." 

"Then you best hurry off, however, I don't think either of you would enjoy the day out in pouring rain. I suggest staying indoors, at least until it subsides." Alfred suggest and Bruce looks over to Dick.

"I don't mind." He repeats again and Bruce sighs softly before agreeing, he wouldn't want Dick to get sick and Gotham wasn't much in pouring rain. 

*****

After freshening up, Bruce heads back to the living space to find Dick sitting there, sipping a cup of hot tea. 

"I apologize with how the day has went." Bruce takes seat beside Dick and he sets the China cup down. 

"Don't be. I'm sorry your plan has to go to waste... I'm sure you thought of great places." Bruce wants to agree with that because it's true but also doesn't want to sound too boastful. 

"Well... there are some places I wish I could've showed you." 

"It's alright~ maybe instead of a Gotham tour, you can give me a Wayne Manor tour." Dick jokingly suggest 

"Very well." Bruce gets up and Dick looks at him with widen eyes. 

"Seriously?!" 

"At least it's a tour of something." 

Wayne Manor was always a beautiful place and it's always well kept despite having only one butler. Bruce showed Dick around the place though only few rooms were truly occupied with things and some rooms he didn't talk about since it wasn't his right to show other people's rooms. The first few places showed was the gym, library, study room and work room which Dick seemed to be more or less intrigued. Bruce wishes there's more but there really isn't- they could've strolled the garden but given the weather, that would be a horrible idea. 

"There's still one more room but it really isn't much." 

"That's what you said about the library and it was amazing!" Dick adds in, so how could he not show the final room now? 

Bruce opens the door for Dick to enter first and the young man steps in excitedly. He looks around once and realizes what room he's in. 

"This is...." 

"My bedroom." Bruce finishes for Dick who feels a bit more awkward or flustured now. 

"Oh. Well... it's a lovely room." He scans through the place, it was simple with a huge king size bed, bedside table, wardrobe at the side and the rest were common furniture alike with the rest of the room. 

"Thank you."

"Wished I had a bed this big- wow...- it could fit two-" Dick mentally cussed at himself, hoping Bruce didn't mistake his genuine without filter words. 

"Yes, yes it could." 

"It could also fit three... depending on size." Dick trails off to who knows where and is thankful when he hears a knock at the door.

"Master Richard, Master Bruce, lunch has been prepared." 

Dick has never been so relieved to hear a butler before- they both head to the dinner table and Dick takes the seat beside Bruce and they ate what Alfred prepared for them. Dick didn't particularly know what it was but it was delicious and he complimented the humble butler. 

"I just remembered... where's Damian?" 

"Having classes in a different room." 

They talk a little more while eating till they were both filled and then Bruce suggested heading back to the library which Dick complied. Around this time, the rain has subsided slightly but it still wasn't good weather to leave the Manor yet. 

"I swear... this place looks like it came out from the movies." 

"Hmm... I'm glad you like it. How about some music? Do you dance?" Bruce curiously asked as he looks at the old selection of music in the corner and picks a classical piano piece while Dick tries to recall about dancing and the only one he could think was when he was dancing in a Jason's club and he's sure that the type of dancing he did wasn't the type Bruce was talking about, especially after the music played.

"No- I don't do that kind of dancing." Dick chuckles lightly. 

"If Alfred heard that, he'll make sure you do." Bruce stretched out his hand and Dick being his playful self did take the outstretched hand. 

"I really don't know how to dance, Bruce." Dick laughs as the other gives him an encouraging smile. 

"I'll teach you." He grabs Dick's hand and places it on his shoulder before holding the other one. Bruce's other hand firmly grips the other's thin waist and he leads Dick with every step, telling him which feet to move first and what happens after each spin. The room was filled with mostly Dick's laughter as he focus hard on making sure not to mess up the steps and did step on Bruce's feet a few times but the taller man didn't mind and he kept on reminding Dick about each moves and slowly they danced as the music plays. It was still difficult to remember each move and make sure not to be out of step when dancing without looking at his feet but Dick manages somehow without stumbling and soon later, his eyes are locked with Bruce's and they share small smiles as they twirl around the library. 

"Why the sudden idea of dancing?" Dick curiously asked. 

"I thought it would be better than reading... Also, as you know me... I'm not very good at conversations sometimes." 

The acrobat hums gently as the two of them somewhat gracefully turn around and around, lost in their own world until Dick gets so mesmerizing by Bruce's eyes that he missteps and accident steps right on his foot. 

"Sorry!"

"It's alright, Dick." Bruce gives him a small smile and Dick returns it, and then the pair continued their slow dance... the elder thought Dick picked it up very quickly and though he still needed to look at his feet every now and then but he started getting the rhythm and thus, it looked more fluid. They kept dancing until the music stopped and Bruce lets his partner go and Dick couldn't help but miss the warmth already but then a great idea popped into his head. 

"Now that you taught me that... I feel like I just got to return the favor." Dick pulls his phone out from his pocket and selects a tune before placing the device on a nearby table. 

"Dick...." Bruce already doesn't like how it's going but that silly grin planted on Dick's handsome face made him feel like going along with it just to please him. 

"Have you or have you not danced in a pub or a club?" 

"I have not." The always busy CEO answered honestly, eyes a bit intrigued with the way his guest was moving. Dick's hands were high while he shakes his hips to the beat and does a few spins himself before he locked eyes with Bruce and motioned him to join him dancing but really...- Bruce has no experience in his form for dancing. 

"Just follow the music... there's no fixed steps." That was the tip but Bruce still didn't find the answer so Dick covers Bruce's hands with his own and brings them to his waist and the dance seems more erotic now though Dick was just guiding his dancing partner who now at least moves from side to side- Points for effort. 

Laughter erupted as their dance continued though it seemed more like one was dancing and the other was awkwardly tapping his foot and holding the other one tightly. "You'll get a hang of it-" the whisper of encouragement through his ear as they were basically hugging right now but the movement still made space between them. 

"Dick..." his hand traveled down to Dick's lower back while the acrobat lays both his arms on Bruce's shoulder and the way they were holding one another meant everything... it was basically the answer to Bruce's question on what he wanted from Dick Grayson and right here, right now, Bruce is so fucking in love with everything the other does... that smile, that laugh, the voice, the way he talks, the things he says, that warmth- everything. 

God help him. 

He's going insane- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was alright- do leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and please comment to motivate me!


	5. Sweet scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I didn't know where I wanted the story to head to but now I finally have the idea for it~~ short chapter ahead~

There was a certain feeling lingering in the air, where the two seem to just silently enjoy each other's company and that was truly enough. The music blasting at the back wasn't Bruce's taste but it did have some sort of beat though that didn't matter- no when Dick was moving so perfectly in his arms. The acrobat had a smirk on his lips, mischievous spark in his eyes as they were basically chest to chest now. Funny how Dick can be all shy and quiet but once he's comfortable and when there's only the two of them, it seems as if he was relaxed and more open to playing games with the elder man. Now was truly a time where Bruce could get lost in those mesmerizing eyes and he was- the music blaring seem to have been muted by his mind and all he could feel was Dick's warmth- and he wanted more. They didn't know how much time passed until they heard a knock on the door which Bruce knew it was surely Damian on the other side. 

"Come in." Bruce said after him and Dick got some space between them to look like they weren't doing anything inappropriate. 

"Father. Grayson." Damian greets as he walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Hello Damian. How was class?" Dick smiles at the younger boy eyeing the two adult suspiciously. 

"Satisfactory as usual. Pennyworth inform me of your unexpected presence, so I came to give you my greetings." 

They left the room to the dining area where Alfred served some tea and the atmosphere was rather peacefully even though Bruce can't help but feel that his son has some ulterior motives because of his suspicious questions aimed at Dick. It started of with simple questions about what he liked but then moved on to more strange questions like how many lovers had Dick have in the past, Bruce was going to stop his son but he was intrigued by that question. 

"...well... I've had several? Like... 5?" Dick looks over to Bruce first, hoping he'd get him out of the situation but since the elder was interested, he just silently sipped his tea like nothing was wrong. 

"And was any of them...men?" Damian raised a brow at Dick while Bruce glances over to Dick for a reply. 

"Y-yes. Two of them were guys." It was like a moment of relief to know that Dick is fine with men being his partner. 

"Then have you ever had any sexual intercourse with them before?" Dick choked on air as the young boy fires the question mercilessly. 

"Damian!" Bruce finally cuts in but the other didn't even flinch a bit. It seems like Damian has taken the role to always find out about his father's lovers and their interest and life for some odd reason- Bruce wishes he wouldn't. 

"Master Damian, I believe you should prepare for your next class now. Mr. Edward will be arriving shortly." Alfred sternly speaks, hoping the young boy would understand. 

"-Tt- fine. It was nice speaking to you, Grayson. Perhaps, we will find other time to resume our conversation." The Wayne heir takes his leave and the air between Bruce and Dick seems to have a heavier tension.

Bruce did want to know the answer but the question was an invasion of privacy and Dick was never one to be too open with his life. He didn't want to be intruding but Damian isn't very good with understanding human relationships and communication- 

***** 

Bruce easily lightens the mood up by changing topic, he himself wanted to get to know Dick more and the talk between the two went smoothly since they were both comfortable with one another. The conversation were far and time ticked by just chuckling and chatting, clearly both men enjoyed each other's company. Through conversation, Bruce got a look into Dick's past and what he sees for the future and he can't help but wonder if he'll be able to change that future- Dick seems to want to continue being an acrobat, he wants to travel the world with his parents and that was it but the thing was, Bruce would always have to be grounded in Gotham, it's his territory and home and Bruce was never good at long distance relationships. He was too worried- or maybe possessive to a certain degree that he would prefer his lover to be near though maybe he could change and try for a man like Dick Grayson. 

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" Bruce asked with more interest in the topic than he let on with such a pokerface. 

"No. It's kinda hard to have a relationship when I'm always out and about... unless it's someone from the circus but there's no particular one in mind." 

"I see." It turns out the rain today was perfect since now they were trapped inside and it gave Bruce plenty of time to find out anything he wanted to know about the other without being too weird. 

The sound from outside, the rain pouring down on the roof, the sounds of the wind- and the tick-tock of the clock made Bruce wish him and Dick could stay in this moment forever or maybe go back and continue their slow dance. Either was good. The slow conversation carried on and Bruce found out what Dick's favourite color was, what season he liked best, what animals he loves- all and all, Dick has a rather adorable personality. Truly, it was a good day. 

***** 

As the rain died down, Bruce made the decision to drive Dick back to the circus and he can't help but feel like he already misses the man's laugh and smile. The car came to a halt right in front of the gate and that was the end of their eventful date. He expected Dick to leave the car the second he got there but the other only stayed in his seat silently but with the look of nervousness like there was an on going war inside his beautiful mind. 

"Dick?" Bruce leans to the front, looking at his face but it seems as if he didn't hear a word. 

"Dick... are you..." Bruce doesn't finish his word as Dick turns his head and quickly pecked his cheek before hurrying out the door but forgets to unbuckle his belt so he ends up back in his seat and choking slightly. Dick cussed under his breath before he handles the seatbelt and proceeds to leave the car yet again though he bumps his head from rushing. 

"T-THANK YOU FOR TODAY- BYE!" Dick half screams and half squeaks as he leaves Bruce inside the car in awe at the kiss- though the elder found the whole thing to be rather funny. 

After making sure Dick is back safe and sound, he makes his way back to the Manor, heart filled with ideas that Dick Grayson has interest in him- perfect time to make a move. The talks he had with Dick showed how open minded he was, how intelligent and gentle. By how the way Dick acted, he must've thought he embarrassed himself or maybe did something wrong by Bruce's no response and that isn't good- he has to know that he's interested in him too~ 

*****  
~Haly's Circus~ 

The tent was filled up with citizens from all over and the show was about to start. Dick helped sent the props but was called by his mother halfway to it. 

"Someone sent a beautiful gift for you. I left it on your table." She smiles brightly, patting her son on his shoulder before she leaves him to it. Dick's first response was to wonder who sent it and why- the image of a smiling Bruce Wayne came to mind and it made his heartbeat even faster as he races to his place to see if his instincts were right. 

On Dick's table was a large bouquet of flowers of all kinds, arrange neatly among each other. The colors range from all sorts of blue, while and some yellow but mostly blue since Bruce knows it's Dick's favourite color. The scent of said flowers must be strong as the room seem to smell of them... it was sweet. Dick picks up the black card set in between the flowers and opens it with hope that it was who he wishes it to be. 

'Thank you for the date today. Excited for the next.' 

Simple short words, handwritten with a signature at the bottom that proves Dick didn't imagine it all. He touched the swirling pattern and read the name out loud. 

"Bruce Wayne." 

With his heart beating so loud, clearly, he couldn't wait for the next date either and with his days in Gotham decreasing- Dick feels reluctant to leave... He wishes to have more days, more time to spend with Bruce but for now, he's just going to make the best out of all the time he has left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Last Dance!  
> Kudos if you enjoyed the chapter and comment to keep me motivated!~~ Thanks again for reading! I enjoy reading each and every comment- plus I love all the kudos~ haha.


	6. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This surely took a long time! Thank you for your patience and support! Please leave a comment and kudos!!

Everything seems to repeat itself and there didn't seem to have much joy either, at least that's what Bruce thought about his life due to the work load back in Wayne Enterprises but Bruce doesn’t complain, he likes the life he’s living in even if it is a tiny bit dull, however, for the past weeks, Bruce has found a new spark in his life… one that he’d like to keep for a long time. Richard John Grayson, their meeting was somewhat strange yet truly fated and now parting seems like a very sad idea. Dick didn’t seem like the kind of guy to just settle down if asked, in fact, Dick has his whole life with the circus, and how could he part just like that? Wasn’t that asking too much? Bruce almost lost counted the number of dates him and Dick have went on, they spent almost every day having breakfast or lunch since Dick’s duties as a trapeze was in the night. It was time well spent and thinking back about it, Bruce may have skip a few important meetings to meet with the younger man- no regrets though.

Alfred seem to have caught on with their progress and has been frequently indirectly pestering Bruce to ask Dick out or perhaps, ask him to stay in Gotham with him but Bruce was reluctant due to the fact that Dick isn’t just some crush- Dick was a good friend and a very good man. They clicked and their conversation flows right out easily… Bruce was comfortable around Dick so a full out confession could go wrong if he did it too fast. If they were given time, Bruce would take his relationship with Dick slowly, he’d take him out on a few more dates, charm him with the view of the city and asks more personal questions before he truly asks Dick to stay.

“Gotham is not such a bad city.” Bruce mutters to himself as he stares out a window in the huge Wayne Manor. He was basically pacing back and forth, wondering about himself and the young man. Dick was so many things- he was kind, smart, funny, confident and loving… how is he not married yet? For the first time, Bruce was actually thinking about the future with someone when normally, he’d just go with the flow and deal with things as they come.

Things seem to always be different when it’s about Dick Grayson, all the choices change and the answers switch when he’s around. Dare he say its love? Would Dick even want to stay here in Gotham? Would he leave the life he current has just to stay here with Bruce?

‘He’s ambitious and loving towards his family.’ Mentally the debate when on inside Bruce’s mind as he can’t decide whether to openly tell Dick or to just shrug it away and let the young man leave.

‘You’ll never find someone else like him.’ The other side argues

‘He wouldn’t settle for you. You’re his idol… he idolizes you, he doesn’t love you.’

‘He might love you.’

“Master Bruce!” Alfred’s voice snapped Bruce away from his thoughts momentarily.

“Yes, Alfred?”

“I believe if this act keeps up, you will be late for your appointment with Master Richard for lunch.” Alfred huffs at the childish act his master was putting up but Bruce merely ignores that look on his butler’s face and leaves the Manor to find his spark.

***

It is a shame that Dick wasn’t free once the sunsets because the night view of Gotham is always breath-taking. The afternoon view isn’t as good but it wasn’t that bad either. Bruce reserves the whole upper levels of Gotham’s best restaurant where they have the whole place to themselves because Dick Grayson deserves the best, of course, Bruce did always get a nag for spending so much money and usually on dates like these, Dick wants to split the bills because he didn’t think it was fair for Bruce to pay for all his meals yet, the millionaire playboy wanted nothing but to indulge his date with these things though he did stop once Dick threaten to put a halt to their daily dates.

“What did I say about doing these things again?” There was a small disappointed pout on Dick’s lips as he crosses his arms on his chest and stares at Bruce accusingly.

“It’s our last day together, Dick. Won’t you let it slide?” There was a hint of sadness in his tone and once the words were said, even Dick couldn’t find himself mad at Bruce.

“…Time flies.” Dick softly says before taking a sip of his drink.

They’d spent their afternoon like this, in each other’s company chatting away and sometimes laughing loudly on random jokes. Bruce would tell Dick about the company and Dick would tell Bruce all his stories he heard when he’s travelling the world. Sometimes they sit in silence, eyes just longingly looking at one another, the silliest smile across their faces while the faint piano music plays in the background. That’s what Bruce would miss when Dick’s gone- their conversation, their laughter… and well, just Dick Grayson in general.

**

“It’s getting late- Don’t you need to head back to work?”

“I’ve just cancel 5 meetings a while ago… so no, I don’t need to go back to work.” Bruce glances at his phone in his hand before he slips it back into his pocket.

“Bruce! You shouldn’t do that…”

“The company will be fine. We have talented workers…”

“…Honestly, you’re too much, sometimes.” Dick gives a big smile and Bruce just wishes he could capture the moment, because after today, Dick is going to leave, he’s going to say good bye and the chances of seeing one another is way too slim.

“I know.” Bruce agrees as he gets up and extend a hand to Dick, asking the younger for a dance despite the music playing not that suitable, Dick gets the gesture and takes his hand before getting up. Supposedly, this is one of the advantages of a private place.

“You know I haven’t improved since the day you taught me, right?” Dick laughs as he stands closer to Bruce, clearly more comfortable now.

Bruce doesn't reply as he guides Dick away from the table so that they'll have more space. Dick must have been lying about not practicing because Bruce could tell he seems more confident today and he didn't even need to look at his feet to know what part they were at. Moments like these were the best in Bruce's point because he wasn't much of a talker, he wasn't like a lot of people who could chatter the day away instead he enjoys the comfortable silence where he could enjoy Dick's company. As they turn and sway, eyes locked on one another with a foolish grin across both faces. Yes, both of them were going to miss this. 

"Dick... I don't think I've ever had the chance to tell you that you're...." Bruce couldn't find the right words to tell this amazing young man in front of him and perhaps no such word has be made yet to describe such a perfect human being- sure, Dick has his flaws and some habits that make Bruce wonder but the way they talked, danced- it seem to fit together in the utmost harmony. Those words coming from Bruce's mind was truly a shocker, when had he been so soft? so needy for contact like this? 

"I don't believe I have the right word-" Bruce chuckles softly as Dick averts his eyes downward, face slightly tinted pink as he continues the smooth dance with the elder man. Only hours remain before the last show from Haly's Circus and then the crew packs up, they move to their next destination- Dick said they might return to Gotham for the next tour but that'd be next year and Bruce can't wait that long.

"You're pretty perfect yourself. You know, from the magazine and television, you seem so distant and cold. Maybe it's your face? Meeting you was purely luck, you couldn't imagine my heart when I saw you at the seats!" The memory plays in their minds, it truly was coincidence but it was one that they both would replay again and again. 

"Do you not think I am cold and distant now?" Bruce raised an eyebrow, giving the most dead and cold look at Dick. 

"No. You're kinda cute~" Dick giggles in respond to the look before he leads the dance by pulling Bruce's hands from their spot and to somewhere further in the spacious rooms. They have long forgotten the steps and instead were just spinning and dancing from side to side for the sake of it. 

"I am not... you know." The elder furrowed his brows at that comment but Dick ignores it with a soft sarcastic hum before he stops dancing when his body came in contact with Bruce's chest.

"...Bruce..." Dick looks up, he nibbles his bottom lip and takes deep breaths, heartbeat so loud that Bruce could feel it as their chest touches, the elder comfortably wraps his arms around Dick's waist and they spend a few seconds in silence as Bruce waited for Dick to speak up. He looked like he had something to say or maybe something to ask? Bruce pleaded mentally that Dick wanted to stay in Gotham just as much as he wanted him- 

"... Yes?" Bruce finally responds after not hearing any words from the acrobat. 

"Will you... be watching my final act tonight?" 

"? Of course. I got the best seats." 

"Then I will give my best performance..." 

Bruce was a little disappointed because of everything Dick could ask him at this moment, he asks something completely irrelevant however, was that what Dick wanted to say along- he still seem conflicted, with his heartbeat just as loud but maybe it was all in Bruce's head... maybe Dick didn't want to stay and all these while... it was all fun and games so when it was time to go- Dick could just leave. Was that how it was? 

"Dick... shall I send you back?" Bruce moves away, hands off from the other and Dick makes a rather sad look as if he knew he said something wrong to ruin the mood. 

"A-already? I mean- I'm okay with it." Dick shrugs but Bruce doesn't notice as he turns away and walks back to their table before grabbing both their suit jackets before he walks off to pay the bill. Dick follows behind quietly but obviously knew something was up so while they were in the lift going down to the parking lot, Dick bravely hugged the other tightly before he leans up and pecks Bruce on the cheek. The move must've stun the elder as he just stood there in shock, eyes wide at the affection. Dick feels even worse now- thinking that Bruce probably thought they were just friends- 

"I just remembered I have somewhere to stop by... you can just go to work- oh wait you don't have that- I mean... go home...- or anywhere else you want to go... ?" Dick embarrasses himself further but luckily the bells dings and the door opens so he attempts to quickly run to bury himself somewhere but before he made it out, the large hand grabbed his before pulling him back in the lift where he hits Bruce's body from the back. The large man turns towards Dick, his body completely covering the slimmer acrobat's frame before he holds his chin and tips to upwards, kissing Dick on the lips.

The two lip locked as the lift dings again and the door closes, the kiss they shared was passionate, hungry and wild, basically, it was everything Bruce thought about and now that Dick is returning that passion with twice the power- it made him feel like this love they both shared is real... and that it wasn't one sided at all. 

"Mhmm..-" Dick mumbles in the kiss, the biggest smile on his lips as he wraps his arms around Bruce's shoulders, pulling the taller man down to him so they could do more of what they were doing. They were so caught up with each other that neither noticed the bell of the lift going off again until a loud gasp was heard behind them. 

Bruce and Dick finally took their hands off each other and turned to see a waitress blushing hard at the view before she quickly apologizes and rushes off to another direction. Dick laughed loudly while Bruce was mildly embarrassed since this was the first time he couldn't control his own urges in public though the feeling vanishes as Dick holds his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. 

"So... that happened...." Dick grins widely, a silly look of love on his handsome face, even his blue eyes seem brighter. 

"We have a lot to discuss..." Bruce clears his throat, trying to remain calm and composed once more. 

"I have all day." Dick slyly says and the elder gave him a soft smile, honestly, Dick just makes Bruce weak sometimes. They both head back to the car, Bruce's mind wondering to exactly where would be a suitable place for them to have a talk? Somewhere they won't be disturbed and somewhere with privacy... away from prying eyes and security cameras. 

That's right- 

Wayne Manor it is then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the chapter? Want more? Comment to motivate me! 
> 
> I'm finally on break! How great is that? :D


	7. Ticking Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever to update- 
> 
> Was busy + there was DickDamiWeek but I am here now and I don't know how many of you guys are here! HOW MANY OF YOU ARE STILL HERE TO READ THIS? ;_; 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the chapter ahead- I should be back to my monthly updating pattern and if all goes well, the next chapter shall be out soon! 
> 
> ENJOY! :D

The thing about feelings is that it comes so strongly sometimes and Bruce doesn’t know what to say or do when he feels that way. The second the car doors were close, Bruce finds his lips back on Dick’s and they really can’t keep their hands to themselves. They weren’t intoxicated but they acted like they were drunk- maybe drunk from love. Dick chuckles, smiling wide into the kiss and Bruce has never felt so relaxed with someone, this was almost worrying.

It didn’t take long for Dick to move from his seat to Bruce’s lap and they should be worried of people walking by but neither Bruce nor Dick gave any care as they continued their kissing until Bruce manages to collect whatever left of his self-restraint which wasn’t much to be honest, and pull away from the other.

“Dick… we can wait.” Bruce manages to say out and he can’t help but smile a little, watching Dick’s face flushed up in red and his lips swollen from their intense lip lock session.

“Of course we can… sometimes we just choose not to.” Dick gives him another peck and Bruce holds Dick close to him, he would very much not wait but this wasn’t the way Bruce Wayne did his romance. No, Bruce has his own code of honor and a man like Dick deserves only the best.

“Sometimes we have to… especially when driving.” Bruce gives a soft chuckle at Dick’s small pout but he knows the other’s just messing with him and that was the greatness about this whole thing about them. Dick knew Bruce- or at least will take the time to really know him and he can tell when he’s mood is off and when he’s just joking, at least Dick pays attention to him… and not his wallet like the rest of his old lovers.

“I trust you’re a good driver.” Dick grins but he moves back to his seat and buckles up, a silly look on his face but Bruce can almost guarantee that he has a similar love sick grin on his.

*****

The radio played some pop song Bruce has never heard before but Dick was whispering the lyrics, moving his head to the beat. It wouldn’t take long to get back to Wayne Manor but the drive today seem long but it wasn’t unbearable thanks to the soft humming and words from Dick’s voice and Bruce really tried to think about what he was going to tell Dick later, what was he going to explain and how will he do so? Sure, the playboy Bruce Wayne would find it a breeze but those words wouldn’t work for Dick, in fact, Bruce is about 90% sure he’d get laughed at for being cheesy or rather unoriginal.

Alfred’s old advice rang in his head, the voice of his old father figure and friend telling him to just be himself and let his mouth say whatever it wants and even if he messes up, he’ll just start back again… and hopefully he won’t make a fool out of himself. By the corner of his eye, he sees Dick fidgeting slightly despite him still enjoying the unknown song and it made Bruce wonder if Dick worries about the same thing, if he’s also in question to himself about what would happen next. The elder puts a hand on Dick’s, and the other was quick to meet his gaze. It was a small act, a calming assuring one that told Dick that he was worrying about the same thing… and that they shouldn’t worried about anything at all.

“…Thanks.” No more words needed to be exchanged, Dick smiled and Bruce moved his hand to keep both on the wheel as he made the turn into Wayne Manor.

Will Alfred be surprised to see them so early yet again? But then again, this is Alfred and the man knows things before it even happens so who’s to say the butler hasn’t already figured the whole thing out?

*****

The pair walked to the front door where Alfred was there to greet them but no questions were asked by the elder man, instead he merely raised an eyebrow before he gave a curt nod to Bruce and led them in. He then went on about tea later and asked them to occupy the study room so there’s where they headed to and once the door shut behind them, there was a silence for a moment where neither spoke. 

“…” Bruce looked over to Dick who looks back at him with a tilt of the head.

“Alfred knows.” That’s all Bruce said and it sends Dick laughing at the statement, chuckling at the sudden pale of the elder’s face.

Dick doesn’t ask what or how the butler knows, he doesn’t need to as he slowly closes the gap between Bruce and himself, wrapping his arms around the other’s broad shoulders before he tip-toed and pecked Bruce’s forehead, silently putting the man’s worries to rest.

“I shouldn’t be surprised.” Bruce mutters to himself but his mind is less occupied with the butler’s quick knowledge and more to the person in front of him right now. Yes, Alfred’s case could wait, Dick was the center of attention now and they seriously had to talk-

Bruce has so many things to say… where shall he start?

***** 

The two laid on the large leather sofa, close to one another and Dick has got that love sick smile again, the one Bruce really likes and he thinks he probably has a similar expression on his face though he’s certain he couldn’t pull it off as well as Dick does. His jacket and tie were long forgotten and the top half of his buttoned up were unbutton, taken off when they were being a mess with one another. Bruce idly strokes Dick’s hair, the younger has got his top completely taken off and is just lying beside him half naked with new love bites marking his neck. 

“How long have you felt this way?” Dick was the first to speak up like Bruce had hoped he would.

“After we started talking to one another…” Bruce answers honestly, the thing he had with Dick wasn’t exactly love at first sight. Sure, he was attracted to the young man but he didn’t love him, not until he knew Dick for who he really was. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t think you’d feel the same.” 

Bruce turns over a little, hugging Dick from the back now and the acrobat just ponders on that statement, finding it funny that the Bruce Wayne might think someone on this Earth wouldn’t fall for his amazing charms and personality. 

“You should have told me.” Dick continued and Bruce just bury his face in the crook of Dick’s neck, inhaling the scent to remind him of the other and Dick squirms in his hold, trying his best to contain his laughter as it felt ticklish to him. 

“I know.” Bruce mutters and he hasn’t asked Dick the main point yet, he hasn’t asked if Dick was willing to stay in Gotham with him after this final night. 

“Dick…” Bruce watches the younger slip out of his hold, Dick turned towards him and kisses his lips once more, silencing the other of his words. 

“This feels like a dream.” Dick mutters more to himself than to Bruce before he kisses Bruce’s lips again. The acrobat moves his legs over the other, finding a better position to be above the elder man and Bruce likes the current view, his train of thought completely forgotten. 

“I could remind you that this isn’t a dream-“ Bruce’s hand slowly inches up Dick’s thigh, groping and kneading the skin as it continues upwards. 

“B-Bruce.” Dick stutters, feeling the other’s hands on him and his eyes had this lustful look, as if he was moments away from begging Bruce to love him more. 

“What is it Dick? You’re going to need to tell me or else I’ll never know.” Bruce gives him a smirk, his playboy side coming out a little as Dick grinds his hips against the other, creating friction between them and they were getting aroused as they speak. 

“You’re messing with me- You know what I want~!” In an attempt to seduce him, Dick continues to move his hips in a slow and seductive manner, pushing against Bruce to continue the game. 

“Maybe I want to hear it.” Bruce counters back with a grin and he likes this game, he likes looking at Dick being happy and smiling like this. 

“Then maybe I just won’t say it.” Dick teases, leaning down as if he was going to kiss Bruce but he moves away the right second before their lips came in contact. 

Exactly where was this game heading to? Bruce doesn’t know but he enjoys a good game and he knows with Dick… he’s met his match. 

“You’ll say it… eventually.” Confidently Bruce says, holding Dick’s hips tightly as he sat up so that the other won’t fall and now he’s got Dick’s legs wrapped around his waist, his pants strained tightly but he didn’t give a flying damn at this moment as he went in for another kiss. 

With anyone else, it was easy to control his urges, Bruce knew how to keep calm regardless of his feelings but when it comes to Dick, it’s like he’s not in full control, like the other draws out a different side of him, a side where he could be who he wants to be and where he could finally let himself be happy after everything he’s been through. 

Their hands on one another, loving smiles and soft hushes of moans were the only thing they could hear at the moment. Bruce tugs Dick’s pants down, a little force manages to get it just below the hip and he chuckles to himself remembering the moment at Dick’s place where the younger couldn’t get in his jeans for the same reason he couldn’t take them off with a swift pull right now but before Bruce could say anything, Dick wraps his arms around the other’s neck to pull him gently towards him, tilting his head to kiss his neck and that’s when they heard a knock on the door. 

“Master Bruce, Master Richard. The tea is getting cold.” Alfred informs the two and they froze at their position, completely stopping their indecent act. 

“We’ve got to stop getting cock blocked by people.” Dick whispers, trying his best to not laugh too loudly and Bruce gives him a sigh but he didn’t let Dick go. 

“Look at the bright side… at least it’s not Damian.” Bruce could only nod at Dick’s statement and he lets the other hug him a little longer, both waiting for their heated bodies to calm so they could go out and pretend nothing happened even though the butler would already know.

Speaking of Damian, Bruce wonder how the child would react if he told him that his new lover was Dick. Damian never liked any of his past lovers and has no problem with showing his distaste whenever they were around in the manor however, so far, Damian seem to like Dick but maybe he just liked him as a person and not someone he would want around the manor all the time. It was yet another problem because Bruce loves Damian, Damian is his son and he knows despite the boy trying to hide it that Damian doesn’t like the idea of him being with someone else. 

“You look worried.” Dick pokes Bruce’s cheek just to get his attention and the elder looks at him. 

“It’s nothing to worry about now.” He responds before slowly helping Dick off his lap before getting up to try his best to look presentable in front of Alfred. 

“I worry about that.” Dick mutters, picking up his shirt and pulling up his pants.

***** 

The tea was still warm when they sat in the dining area and Alfred as usual was prepared for the moment and served his best treats and Bruce was delighted to see his old friend being so enthusiastic of his love life for once, not only Damian was not fond of his past lovers but Alfred sometimes dislikes the women he brings home every now and then though the butler always conceals his own feelings and believes that if it’s a mistake, Bruce will have to learn on his own. 

Dick still acts like himself, and Bruce is glad that his feelings weren’t just reciprocated but Dick didn’t change after finding out and all seems well until he remembers he hasn’t asked Dick if the other would want to stay with him. Bruce pins that memo on his mind once more- he has to ask Dick today after the act... for sure. 

***** 

Bruce wore his casual attire this time, feeling comfortable in the heat as he walked in the big tent and found his seat. It was Haly’s Circus’ final act tonight and as expected, there was a huge crowd waiting for the performances to start and he’s a little upset that it’s the final show tonight because if Dick turns down his offer, he’ll never be able to see the other until God knows how long. 

Frowning at that thought, Bruce tries not to think of the worst before he even asked Dick so he keeps his attention to the ring master as he announced the opening act and that’s when the light dim for the last time. 

Performance after performances, everyone was entertained by the acts but it was finally time for the last act, the one everyone waiting for… ‘The Flying Graysons’ and Bruce is excited to see Dick, he hopes the other will have a safe act tonight and of course, he knows he’ll perform gracefully. 

Seeing Dick up there on the platform was like seeing him for the first time, he was absolutely breathtaking and the costume he wore tonight was a bright shade of blue and it just became Bruce’s favorite outfit. It had a high neck collar, covering the love bites and it wasn’t too sparkly or too transparent either, and there were other shades of blue around the wrists and ankles. 

The crowd goes wild as the performance start, Dick swings himself effortlessly after two flips to the other platform. Bruce was mesmerized by how graceful he looked and how Dick made it seem so easy, so effortless but he is a trained performer so it was no surprised. The act today was different from the first day, it seemed harder, and maybe they prepared more for the final show, leaving the people of Gotham on the edge of their seats. 

“Give it up for ‘The Flying Graysons’!!” The ringmaster shouted and the crowd roared into cheers and claps while the performers stood up high, waving in appreciation to the people below. Bruce saw Dick looking around, eyes hoping to catch his’ and when it does, Dick gives him an even bigger smile and Bruce slowly waves at the other. 

Seeing Dick up there doing the thing he loved with the people he loved made Bruce wonder if he could take that away from him… if he was worthy enough for Dick to choose- he wonders if Dick was happier up there rather than down here with him? 

***** 

Bruce waits outside the tent, the lights of Gotham City still blinding and he asks himself if the roles were reversed, and Dick asked him to leave Gotham, Alfred and Damian behind, could he do it? There was only one answer to that question and Bruce fears Dick might answer the same- 

“Bruce!” Dick calls out and he turns to see the young man walking towards him, still in his beautiful blue costume. 

“The performance was beautiful.” Bruce complimented though he actually wanted to tell Dick that he was the beautiful one. 

“Thank you.” Dick grins and they walk along together, further away from the tent and the crowd to an empty space where the sounds of the park could still be heard, lights from the city could be seen but they were away from other eyes for now. 

“Dick, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while.”

“What is it?”

Bruce calms himself mentally, making sure he remembers this exact moment right here of Dick smiling in the wind, his hair messed up, cheeks flushed and his eyes in love wearing his stunning costume because this might be the last time he gets to see Dick like this- 

“Will you stay in Gotham with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is the story progressing? Not too fast and not too slow I hope? I do hope it's enjoyable and I'm sorry if you guys were expecting smut twice but were let down twice. 
> 
> I'm not the best at writing smut but uh... if you guys do want a scene like that, should I be changing the story to Mature or Explicit cause currently it's in Teen, I think. So let me know- I'm new to this website and I hope I'm working things right.
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK DICK WILL SAY TO BRUCE'S QUESTION! :) 
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment to motivate me to update faster :D


	8. Pledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys- 
> 
> I hope you're all still here.... enjoyyyy.

There was the unbearable clash of emotions as he waits for Dick’s answers and his heart felt everything from anxiousness to excitement, hoping Dick would just say ‘yes’ and allow him to sweep him off his feet like it was a marriage proposal. Every single second with Dick was more than what he could ever bargained for and Bruce has a record of falling in love easily but never this deeply- no, this reserved Bruce Wayne felt this was for Dick only and that was alone meant something. 

But the silence bugged him because if the answer was ‘yes’ and if Dick wanted to stay then why was he taking so long to tell him? Why drag out this question? Bruce had long pondered on the question, wondering each options and how different choices would change both Dick’s life and his own; and Bruce is a smart man with results that never fall short. 

On one hand, Dick loves Bruce and wanted his companion just the same way which could dictate his reason to stay, besides, both of them had been pushing the topic away so maybe Dick had been waiting for Bruce to ask- on the other hand, Dick loves his job and family- the lifestyle he had with the Circus was no wealthy fortune but it was one Bruce knew Dick would not trade anything for. This was his family and his life, could he part with it just because of a man?

Calculations were counted and given Dick’s unpredictable personality, it could have been any answer but Bruce thought it would leaned towards leaving Gotham and leaving him- but he wanted to ask just so that maybe Dick could see how genuine he was about the whole relationship and that their affair wasn’t just going to end the second Haly Circus leaves Gotham. 

“Oh Bruce…” An audible gasp from Dick; maybe he never really thought about it or maybe it was the questions he didn’t want to hear. 

“… You mean… a lot to me, Dick and it’s hard for me to… express myself but I thought this would be the best way to show you how serious I am about us. I know you hardly really know me but I’m not much of a man to know-“ Why did he start talking again? It was too anxious to hear Dick’s response and he feared that tonight might be the only time he’s got to tell Dick how much those times were important. 

“I don’t want to pressure you to stay- I don’t want to pressure you to do anything you don’t want to…” Bruce takes hold of Dick’s hand and slowly he caress over the soft skin and knuckles as he swipes his thumb across.

“I want to.” Dick whispered out and it was like a plea, his bright blues staring up at Bruce; searching and telling him that there’s more to his answer than just that.  
Bruce should have been too happy to hear that answer and this was the exact cue to pull Dick by the hand and sweep him off his feet but those eyes weren’t happiness- Bruce knew it all too well that things to him don’t come easy and the world forbids him to be happy with this man. 

“But I can’t.” Dick mutters out and for a moment Bruce feels the ache, so much that he lets go of Dick’s hand but the other was more than just some other lover, Dick was like his other half who knew him well enough to hold his hand instead, giving it a gently squeeze. 

“I can’t just up and leave the circus, Bruce and… you asking me to stay in Gotham is more than I could ever dream- and I love you, I love you, Bruce- all of you and… “ Dick searches for the right words to say but Bruce gives him an encouraging smile before gently cupping Dick’s cheek with his other hand. 

“It’s okay, Dick. I understand.” He did understand even if he didn’t want to. 

“This gig has been my whole life… sometimes I dream of a change of pace but then I think of my parents and I realize I can’t just leave.” Dick leans closer and rests his head on Bruce’s chest, closing his eyes, he hears the other’s heart beating and Dick beats himself up mentally for his own answer; his head telling him he’s done right while his heart screams in agony.

He doesn’t want to leave Gotham- he doesn’t watch to leave Bruce. 

“It’s alright… “ Bruce holds the acrobat in his arms tightly, he feels Dick’s arms squeeze around him like he was going to disappear the next second and that’s when Bruce realize that this is love. Love isn’t just all the happy confession and fun dates; love was also the anguish of parting and the want of the one they could never have-

Dick loves him; Bruce knows it and maybe… maybe that’s truly enough. 

“I love you. I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have gotten close because-“ Dick looks up, tries to explain himself; frustration in his voice but all the air was gone when Bruce place his lips against his’. 

“I don’t regret a single second with you Dick.” 

“Bruce.” Dick Grayson was strong, true to himself and colourful in his own way that he was brilliant to the people around him; Bruce loves him because of all that. 

“I’m not mad, maybe a little disappointed but I’m not angry if that’s what you’re worrying about.” It wasn’t like it was the end of the world just because Dick couldn’t stay in Gotham, they could still find means of contact and if the love was true then it would prevail, no? 

“It’s just that… I…” Another kiss and Dick was smitten in Bruce’s hold. 

“I’m not good at long distance relationships- I can’t even really handle the ones I have in the city but… for you… I am willing to try- maybe I could make time but I suppose that is only if you still wish to-“ 

“Yes-“ Dick cuts him off with a bright smile and the return of the smile seems to easily set Bruce’s heart at ease once more. 

As the duo found warmth in each other’s arms, the beautiful finale firework lit up the skies behind them. Bruce and Dick both stared on, the night didn’t go fully to plan but that’s life and yes, Bruce is still sadden from the response and a little bitter but having Dick still in his arms and feeling the warm and skin made things better.

All he hopes for right now is being able to do what he promised to Dick; that he’ll try hard on this long distance thing and that he’ll somehow make time- Bruce wonders if he can assure Dick that he won’t let time or jealousy consume him and that somehow… someway… he’ll make it work despite the odds.

Bruce hopes.

Despite the nagging feeling in the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting Dick's answers to be that? Let me know what you think and what the future may hold. :D :D


	9. When You Get The Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 6 months since the last update OTL I'm sorry but here it is! 
> 
> WARNING!   
> SMUT AHEAD!

It should have been a short walk to where he parked his car but neither Dick nor Bruce could keep their hands off each other. They were glued to another, with their bodies close and Bruce’s mouth on Dick’s neck, savouring the taste of the other’s skin and scent, loving how the younger male pants and bites down his moans so people can’t hear him. The night was still young, Dick would have to leave tomorrow when the sun rise and the duo have made their promise on trying hard in their long-distance relationship and that should have been a sign to take things slow but at the rate they’re going… it was anything but slow.

“I didn’t think I would ever feel this way when leaving Gotham City.” Dick pulls at Bruce’s shirt, wrinkling the fabric under his fingers as they hit the back of the car together, smiling and being all silly when intoxicated with each other’s warmth.

“It’s not the City… it’s me.” Bruce whispers in Dick’s ear, low and husky before he licks the shell of his ear, kissing and teasing the other’s sensitive spot.

“Bruce…” Longingly both of them knew it was the truth and Dick has more snarky comments but he gets silenced with another kiss on the lips, a lip lock filled with passion and more love than he thought possible.

All the time in Dick’s life, he always enjoyed being a circus boy, he likes being on the road and performing all the time and never once has he felt the way he did now. A sense of belonging Bruce gave him and it made him ached to stay in Gotham City.

“I should go.” Bruce whispers softly against Dick’s lips, his eyes slowly opening to meet Dick’s bright blue ones, giving him adorable puppy eyes, pleading the older to stay just a little longer. Bruce chuckles under his breath, a blaze of feeling rise up to his chest and his heart.

“It’s our last day… barely even a day… a few hours.” Dick clings onto the taller man as Bruce unlocks his car but before he gets to do any more, Dick pins his hand to the side of the vehicle, a bright smile on his lips.

“You need to rest… you put on an amazing performance tonight and…” Bruce gets silence between kisses, his brain knows they shouldn’t be on each other like love-sick teenagers out in the open but his heart loved every second Dick’s lips were on his and thus, the heart powered over the mind for the first time.

“And..?”

“And you look absolutely stunning tonight as usual.” The elder’s hand found themselves on Dick’s lean waist, touching the stretchy material of the costume and every small detail of lace and gems embedded into the blue.

“It’s actually very tight.” Dick laughs a little, his outfit obviously had to be form fitting since if it was too long, there may be accidents and it was easier to fly when his clothing stuck to him like second skin but yes, it did feel uncomfortable when his heart thudded against his chest so fast.

“Don’t you want to go home and take it off…” Bruce trails his hand down Dick’s waist and to the curve of his back before he cups Dick’s ass in his hand and God, the man was extremely sexy.

“You won’t take it off for me?” Dick looks up innocently, blinking a few times as Bruce was stun in silence. The young man knew how to play, knew the words that would make the elder man go on his knees. Thoughts of letting Dick rest for the night went out the window as Bruce holds the other tighter in his arms and he finds the little zipper at the back of the outfit, high up at the collar before he pulls it down slowly. Dick’s breathe hitches, fully aware they were still in public and in no way should they even think of attempting such an act but there he was in the open night with Gotham’s Bruce Wayne.

“You wouldn’t dare…” Dick taunts with a smile and Bruce wants to play this game, he does but Dick is right. He wouldn’t strip Dick out in the open, not when other people could see him. Only Bruce should be allowed to see the acrobat vulnerable and willingly but he could taunt the other back and make it fun.

“Is that a challenge? Would you like to find out…?” Bruce pulls the zipper further down and it was pass Dick’s shoulder blades now, any lower and the outfit will loosely come off. Dick blushes in the heat of night, burying his face in Bruce’s chest.

“Bruce…” Dick pants in a feverishly hot delight and Bruce can feel the other’s erection rubbing against him and he’s very into the whole idea of Dick and him together tonight despite their whole talk before that. The younger man was intoxicating and with the way he’s all pressed up against him, Bruce hopes the night never ends.

“Come on.” Bruce holds onto Dick, guides him to the side so he can open the car door for him. Dick blinks unknowingly to Bruce, unsure of what the elder wants.

“Get in. We’re going for a drive.”

*****

The plan was meant to be drive theoretically, Bruce wanted to have some alone time with Dick where they didn’t need to worry about on lookers like they did before plus, maybe he could show Dick some Gotham City’s beautiful night skyline but all that flew out the window as he parked his car up a dark hill and got Dick siting on his lap.

The stars were pretty outside and the wind was cold but all Bruce and Dick felt was warmth as layers of clothing were stripped off and they were skin to skin with one another. It wasn’t too cramp in Bruce’s luxurious car but Dick still worried about the interior if they were to do anything explicit inside.

***** 

Whispers and hushes of soft encouraging words echoed inside the vehicle, the soft buzzing of the engine and rough breathing coming from the two men. The whole scene felt surreal; a dream Bruce can’t quite place in his mind. With the acrobat laying on his chest, panting after an orgasm, Bruce can only hope his brain can remember every little detail of this memory. Dick’s costume was pulled down below his hips, the bottom half stained with sticky white liquid with a few spurts of it on Dick’s chest and Bruce’s clothes. 

Dick came undone by Bruce’s hand, the sounds spewed from his lips were obscenely sexy. Bruce fought the urge to do what he wanted to, instead he prioritized Dick’s pleasure first which leaves him now hard and tightly confined in his pants. Every little move from Dick made the other’s plush bottom rub against his erection; both heaven and hell, Bruce tries his best to stay compose. 

“… That… that felt really good.” Dick’s pupils were wide, blown from a good orgasm and the sight of the acrobat plus his compliments, only added to Bruce’s ego. It has been awhile since Bruce gave anyone a hand job but he’s a man too, so he knows what feels good. 

“Yeah? You’re already so wrecked from just that… I wonder how you’ll be when I take you apart slowly piece by piece.” With such an alluring promise, Dick whimpers and clutches onto Bruce’s chest harder. 

“Bruce, I want you.” Dick whispers in Bruce’s ear, pecking the other’s jaw while grinding down on the hard-on pressed against him below. 

A growl left Bruce’s lips as he hears the younger’s want mimicking his own. He felts his body warm from every contact, each touch setting fire to his skin that even the air-conditioning in the car couldn’t cool down. 

A shuffle of clothes and rearrangement of themselves made it more comfortable for the two but a few shifts caused them to knock their heads on the top of the car. Dick and Bruce both laugh at their silliness despite their age and Bruce has never felt so alive-The rush of having someone compatible, someone he could see eye-to-eye with and someone who loves him back so dearly.   
It was new and it felt good. 

***** 

“Bruce-!” 

Dick whines with an arch of his back, eyes begging the elder to hurry up but Bruce is keeping his promise with taking Dick apart slowly. With three fingers coated with lube inside the acrobat, Bruce is stretching and preparing him for something much bigger but Dick knows his lover is teasing him with every push and spread of the digits. 

Smugly, Bruce continues to thrusts his fingers in and out, watching the man in front of him stretch his legs wider and pant at the impossible rate of his game. Dick’s cock was leaking a lot of pre-cum even though he did have his first orgasm not too long ago. Watching Dick’s body react this way made his own cock twitch with eagerness.

“H-hurry up!” Dick whines yet again but this time he gets a rough push at his prostate causing him to yelp out in surprise, shuddering at the intense and sudden pleasure shooting up his spine. 

“Tell me what you want.” Eyes gloss over Dick’s beautiful form again, lean muscle everywhere and a pink flush of skin. 

“You. Just you- always you. Bruce, please. I want you, I love you-“ Dick locks eyes with Bruce, gleaming bright blue, rosy cheeks and parted wet lips. The genuine feeling pouring out of the acrobat to the man before him. The intense feeling welling up inside Bruce’s chest as he leans closer to capture Dick’s lips in a kiss. 

The first push inside Dick was overwhelming, the breach of his cock head inside the warm hot heat causing Dick to rock his hips back, trying to get more of it inside him. Dick’s words melts down to a pool of “yes” and “please” as Bruce continues to push deeper inside the other, going slowly so he wouldn’t hurt Dick in any way. When he was fully inside, Bruce cups Dick’s cheek, swiping his thumb over hot skin before softly muttering his reply to Dick’s bold words. 

“I love you too.” 

The last thing Bruce wants is for Dick to think his love was unrequited so he needed to say the words before the young man thinks wrongly of the situation. To Bruce, he has said those words so many times in his life, to many people with different feelings- the words to his past girlfriends didn’t feel the same like it did now. 

How three words could make his heart hammer and his feelings sky rocket was beyond him but those were the little miracles in the world. 

Dick’s fingers claw the back of Bruce’s shoulders, wrinkling the fabric below as Bruce swiftly moves his hips to pull back and thrust back in; short rapid movements causing the acrobat to bounce with every movement. Strong hands laid on his thin waist, holding him together and up so that he wouldn’t lean too far back into the steering wheel. 

Bruce’s breathing becomes ragged with every thrust, pushing in deeper when he can and faster when he should. Dick throws his head back at a particular rough snap of Bruce’s hips, one that made the head of Bruce’s cock drag right on his sweet spot. 

“Good- fuck- Bruce, too good!” Dick chokes back a sob with yet another hard thrust. 

“C-can’t. Going to-“ The acrobat twists and trembles, feeling the familiar heat pool in the depts of his belly. 

Bruce watches with fascination as Dick jerks in his hold before arching his back beautifully and releasing his load over their chests. The tightness increased as Dick reaches his climax, pushing Bruce to reach his own as he continues thrusting a few more times before releasing inside Dick. 

The two of them were out of breath and Dick has the wildest smile on his lips as he stares at Bruce. Before the elder can even ask what’s on his mind, Dick uses his upper body strength to push himself upright and place a peck on Bruce’s lips. 

“Tell me you love me.” Dick says with joy in his voice. 

“I love you.” Bruce says again and he’ll say it again and again if it means he’ll be able to see that dazzling smile of Dick’s. 

***** 

“What are you going to tell your parents?” Bruce sighs as he stares at Dick sitting in the passenger seat staring at him. The acrobat was in casual wear, the clothes Bruce hastily bought for the younger at some store next to the hotel they went to after their ‘drive’. 

“I already told them I may or may not be back home last night. Don’t worry…” Dick chuckles as he reaches out to poke Bruce’s cheek playfully. 

“So, you anticipated that I’ll be taking away your time?” 

“Nope. I just hoped you did.” 

Bruce turns his head to face Dick as he stops the car at the red light. The young man staring back at him was filled with so much more fire and love in him. Even though he really shouldn’t Bruce leans over for a kiss before the traffic light switches to green again. 

The drive was slower than usual with Bruce trying to prolong Dick’s time with him and he knows the younger doesn’t mind it. With every red light they stop at, they would share another kiss but everything good has its end. 

As the car stops in front of the circus, this marked the end of their little wonders together. Their promise will take place and their love for one another will be challenged but Bruce is most confident in Dick’s feelings for him and his feelings for the stunning man. 

“Call me when you get there.” Bruce says with a smile as Dick pouts and refuses to leave his car. 

“I’ll call you when I’m not there- when I’m almost there and when I’m there- I’ll keep calling you, sending you text after text till you’re annoyed with me.” Dick huffs as he crosses his chest, Bruce could see how Dick’s eyes were wet and how he’s trying to keep it all together. 

“I won’t be. I’ll reply when I can, tell you boring bits about my life like what deal I just got and how angry I am with my clients.” Bruce tries to lighten the mood, Dick looks up with a hopeful gaze. 

“I miss you already.” Dick inches closer to Bruce and the elder cups his cheek before pressing his lips against his. 

They share their last kiss in a slow motion of lip-locking, nothing too hasty and no underlying feelings but love. Bruce knows if he doesn’t pull back, they’ll never leave at this rate so he does what he has to, he moves back from the kiss but Dick only leans forward more, pressing their tips tightly together again. 

Bruce pulls away yet again, straighten his back this time to put space between them. By the look of Dick’s face, he’s obviously sad and Bruce is too but time is really running out. 

“Come back to me when you can.” Bruce smiles, holding Dick closely for a warm hug and a final kiss on the top of his forehead. Dick nods back in silence, maybe he doesn’t thrust his voice cause the man looks like he’s about to pour his feelings out. 

As Dick exits the car and shuts the door, Bruce can only smile encouragingly to the man, hoping it was enough for Dick to stay strong. Dick has all rights to live the life he wanted and he was right about everything- maybe they could make this work- Bruce knows he’ll try his hardest to make it work. 

‘I love you.’ Dick mouths the words and Bruce says “I love you too” even though Dick can’t hear him, he knows the words came across as the acrobat breaks into a warm smile. 

Dick turns to leave the car, walking off and making his way back to the place he calls home. The tent for the circus was already taken down with large trucks around the area. The fun and exciting things were gone, leaving the land bare with short grass and sand but an empty land doesn’t mean nothing good will ever happen- maybe a flower will bloom? Maybe the sun will shine brighter on it again- 

Maybe it could all work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? Was it good? I am rusty on smut! ALSO this fic isn't beta-read so I'm sorry for the mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Do you guys want me to continue? Is it any good? Let me know! <3 Sorry it took so long again :\ I wasnt think I'd be stuck for this long.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave kudos if you enjoyed it and comments to keep me motivated to update-


End file.
